Contra Viento y Marea
by Min.Akane-chan
Summary: Que estarías dispuesto a hacer para que tu novia te perdone, pero al no conseguir respuesta piensas que lo mejor es marcharte a pesar de todo lo que tuvieron que pasar para estar juntos, venciendo el rencor de dos personas
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1:

_**Primeros encuentros**_

"**B - pov"**

El sol salía a través de las montañas, algo raro para este pueblo en el cual la mayoría de los días eran nublados y lluviosos, algo que a mí no me gustaba, después de vivir casi toda mi infancia en Phoenix donde el sol salía todos los días, era muy complicado para mi adaptarme al clima de Forks, un pequeño pueblo del condado de Washington. Nos mudamos aquí porque mi padre Charlie Swan le ofrecieron el puesto de Jefe de policía de este pueblo, así que yo, mi mamá Reneé Swan y mi padre vinimos a vivir aquí por un tiempo, y eso será bueno, eso creo.

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero me gusta que me digan Bella, tengo 17 años, mis pasatiempos son leer y escribir, (incluso tengo algunas composiciones, pero no las ha visto casi nadie, mi mamá es ese "casi") mi música favorita es la clásica, eso debe sonar raro, pues ustedes se preguntaran en que momentos salía con amigos en Phoenix, pues déjenme decirle que no tenía ninguno, pues todos me miraban como el bicho raro, ya que era la primera de mi clase, y siempre me tocaba hacer todo sola, porque los profesores decían que una mente como la mía no debía ser contaminada por el poco intelecto de los demás, eso y el que me pasara todos los descansos en la biblioteca de la escuela, me crearon la reputación de sabelotodo, así que mis compañeros no me soportaban por ser la predilecta de los profesores, no haciendo nada mejor que molestarme todo el rato, así que ese aspecto de mi vida allá no me molestaría, pero si extraño el sol de Phoenix.

Mañana seria el gran día, por así decirlo, después de tomarnos una semana por lo de la mudanza, tendría mi primer día de escuela en Forks, es marzo, en pleno semestre, así que seré el centro de atención, pues como es un pueblo chico, soy la alumna nueva en donde todos se conocen, así que eso no me depara nada bueno, ya que odio ser el centro de atención.

- Bella, ven a desayunar- me grito mi madre desde las escaleras.

- Ya bajo mama – se me había pasado la hora, siempre pasa eso cuando me pierdo en mis pensamientos, pero estando aquí, no lo puedo evitar.

- Hija, has visto el sol que hace, me parece fantástico – dijo mi madre.

- Si mamá, no sabes la alegría que me da, ojala que mañana este igual – y no pude evitarlo pero mi expresión era desolada y Reneé lo noto.

- Bells, deja de atormentarte con eso, sabes que sería así desde el principio por… - no la deje terminar.

- Si lo tengo claro, pero sabes que odio ser el centro de atención, este pueblo es muy chico, me estarán esperando como la noticia del mes.

Mi madre se acercó a mí y me abrazo, ella sabía cómo odiaba estar en la mira de los demás, jamás me gusto, porque siempre me traían problemas con el resto.

Después de tomar mi desayuno subí a mi habitación, pues todavía me quedaban cosas por arreglar y también tenía que arreglar mis cosas para mañana, estaba ordenando mis libros y cd's cuando llego mi padre seguido de un chervy rojo gastado siguiéndole, me pregunte quienes serían así que baje las escaleras con cuidado ya que otra de mis cualidades era ser torpe, incluso me tropezaba hasta con el mismo aire.

Cuando llegue a la entrada mi padre ya estaba ahí, y después de saludarnos con beso y abrazo me presento a las personas que estaban con él.

- Bella. Te presento a Billy Black y a su hijo Jacob.

- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Bella – me presente de una manera cordial, pues no me gustaba interactuar mucho con las personas.

- El placer es de nosotros - me respondió Billy.

- Hija, ya que mañana empiezas con el instituto, y creo saber que no querrás que te vaya a dejar, pues tendríamos que ir en el radio patrullas, te compre un coche… – iba a interrumpirlo por haber gastado quizás cuánto dinero en el coche, pero su mirada me advirtió que no quería replicas así que lo guarde para mí -… no te preocupes hija que no me gaste un dineral en él, me costó muy barato, además es un coche perfecto para ti.

Eso sí me asusto, acaso no podría decir que era perfecto, y no agregarle el para ti, si ya me ponía nerviosa el que me hubiera comprado el coche, imaginarme lo que me había comprado Charlie, es que ni siquiera podía.

- Salgamos para que lo veas, es la camioneta roja que está afuera.

Salimos para poder verla y me quede paralizada, era el chervy que había visto anteriormente, pero desde cerca se veía más imponente, ahora entendí a mi padre, pues la camioneta era de esas que en los accidentes, por muy destrozado que este el otro vehículo, estos permanecen intactos,

- Reconstruí el motor para ti – brinque del susto era la primera vez que oí hablar a Jacob – mira ven que te muestro como funciona - ambos nos subimos al coche mientras los demás conversaban, ya que mi madre también se nos había unido.

- Bueno lo único que debes hacer es apretar el acelerador dos veces, es resto está en perfecto estado.

- Que bueno, oye y quieres que te de un aventón al instituto mañana.

- Voy a la escuela en la reservación, en La Push.

- Que mal… quería por lo menos conocer a alguien en mi primer día – respondí ya saliendo del auto – no me gusta ser el centro de atención - no sé porque lo dije, pero Jacob me daba confianza

- Eres única jajaja…

- No te rías – y le propine un codazo en las costillas, sintiendo al instante un leve "ouch" sonriendo triunfal al mismo tiempo. No sé porque pero presentía que Jacob y yo seriamos buenos amigos en mi estancia en este pueblo.

Después de conversar un rato más y enterarme que Billy y Charlie eran amigos hace mucho tiempo, pero que no se veían desde que el primero se había mudado a La Push, me puse contenta, ya que hace tiempo que no veía a mi padre tan a gusto.

La tarde se pasó volando y con ello la noche, así que después de desearle las buenas noches a mis padres subí corriendo las escaleras, evitando caerme por ellas por muy poco, y al girarme me encontré a mis padres pálidos del susto, aunque no sería ni la primera ni la última vez que se los daría, les di mi mejor sonrisa tranquilizadora, para que se calmaran, esto de ser torpe era una costumbre para mí, al llegar a mi habitación me acosté para descansar, ya que mañana sería un largo día.

-ººº-

Genial por fin llego el día de mi tortura, hoy era mi primer día de escuela, me faltan dos años para terminar el instituto y los haré aquí en Forks, así que después de vestirme y mostrando mi mejor cara salí de mi cuarto y baje las escaleras, mis padres ya estaban ahí, sonriéndome cuando entre a la cocina.

- Bells ¿estas preparada? – dijo mi padre a modo de saludo

- Si no sabes cuánto - le respondí sarcásticamente

- Bella, hija, todo va a salir bien ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

- Ser la nueva y llamar la atención – respondí automáticamente, mis padres se quedaron mirando un rato en silencio y al siguiente rompieron en carcajadas que me hicieron sentirme ridícula, me reprendí mentalmente por habérselos soltado así sin más, si ya sabía que se reirían.

- Hay Bells, que vamos a hacer contigo, es definitivo no eres como las demás, otra en tu lugar estaría feliz de llamar la atención en una escuela nueva.

- Si papá, tienes razón, las otras, sabes que yo no soy así.

- Ya basta de conversa y toma un buen desayuno.

Después de la orden de mi madre, tomamos desayuno en silencio, al terminar fui al baño a lavarme los dientes, y luego partí rumbo a mi camioneta, me subí, la encendí y me asuste por el ruido del motor.

- Vaya sí que suena este trasto – escuche diciendo a mi padre riéndose por lo bajo.

- Mejor me voy, sino seguirán riéndose de mí - y sin más partí al instituto, tenia el presentimiento de que hoy sería un día muy largo.

Llegue temprano así que me fui al primer sitio disponible que había y entre en la oficina de la secretaria, pues me tenía que dar las instrucciones para llegar a mis clases. Después de un buen rato en la oficina de la señora Cope, así se llamaba la secretaria y que me entregara un montón de papeles y me enseñara como llegar a cada clase en un mapa, me paso una hoja que tenían que firmar todos los profesores para mi asistencia, ya de mañana estaría inscrita en la lista.

-ººº-

"_**E - pov"**_

Otro día más en este instituto, ya estaba harto, lo único que quería era salir de una buena vez de aquí, y así sacarme de encima a la insoportable de Tanya Denali y su grupito, no soportaba que me buscaran en los descansos, cuando lo único que deseaba era ir a la biblioteca y sumergirme en las historias, que ellas no sabrían apreciar jamás, lo que más detestaba era que ellas no sabían nada de mí, solo me seguían por ser una "cara bonita" y no es que me las dé de presumido, pero soy buen parecido, mis ojos son verdes esmeralda, mi cabello es de un tono cobrizo y mi piel muy pálida, mi mamá siempre suele decirme que me parezco a un ángel, aunque eso ahora no viene al caso, y todo eso, hace que todas ellas me persigan por ser uno de los populares, en verdad mis hermanos y amigos también lo son, pero a ellos no los molestan porque están comprometidos, en cambio como a mí me ven solo, creen que tienen una oportunidad, pero así como son las mujeres del instituto, prefiero seguir solo definitivamente.

- Edward apúrate que llegaremos tarde – me apuro mi hermana Alice, esta pequeña duende si sabía bajarme de la nube en la que vivía constantemente - ¡Edward ven!- era mejor apurarse pues no me gustaba verla enojada.

- Si, genial otro día interesante de instituto – dije con poco ánimo.

- Hoy sí que estas desconectado ¿se puede saber qué te pasa? – me pregunto Jasper Hale, mi mejor amigo y novio de Alice.

- En nada, solo que hoy me siento extrañamente desorientado, es como si algo fuera a pasar – Alice y Jasper me quedaron mirando como si tuviera dos cabezas.

- Hay Eddie no hay duda que eres raro – sentencio mi hermano Emmet mirándome como si fuera el objeto más extraño del mundo. Yo lo fulmine con la mirada pues me molestaba que me llamara por el tonto apodo que me dio Tanya, esa era por otras de las razones que no la soportaba, odiaba el maldito apodo.

- Emmet ya cállate, sabes que odio que me digas así.

- Ya, ya, basta que es hora de irnos a clases, sino llegaremos tarde – nos recodo Rosalie Hale, novia de Emmet y hermana de Jasper. Mire el reloj y tenía razón, faltaban 20 minutos para que empezaran las clases, así que abrí mi Volvo para que se subieran y partí, menos mal que me gustaba conducir rápido, porque si no hubiéramos llegado tarde, la velocidad es mi pasión, eso y tocar el piano y componer.

Al cabo de 15 minutos ya estaba aparcando mi preciado Volvo en el estacionamiento, y me pareció raro ver un Chervy rojo a nuestro lado, pues nadie ocupaba ese puesto, pero no le di mucha importancia, total teníamos que entrar a clases.

-ººº-

"_**B - pov"**_

Salí rumbo a mi primera clase que era literatura, me senté al final, ya que no quería llamar mucho la atención, pero veo que no lo logre, pues todos los que entraban miraban fijamente y extrañados hacia mi posición, así que para no prestarles atención saque mi cuaderno y comencé a escribir, estuve un buen rato en eso hasta que sentí el banco de al lado deslizarse y una voz de campanilla hablarme.

- Hola – me gire para ver y vi a una chica bajita y de pelo corto, mirándome con curiosidad.

- Hola – respondí tímidamente, pues nunca había sido buena entablando conversaciones.

- Soy Alice Cullen, dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - y me dio una sonrisa

- Isabella Swan, pero me gusta que me digan Bella – respondí de igual manera, esta chica tenía algo, se notaba simpática.

- Entonces… Gusto en conocerte Bella

- Igualmente – fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir, y no pudimos seguir hablando pues el profesor de Literatura llego, así que me pare rápidamente para entregarle mi hoja de asistencia, no pudiendo evitar tropezarme con la silla, escuche una risitas por toda la sala, me sonroje, otra vez mi torpeza hacia aparición para arruinarme el día, todos me miraban con una expresión de burla y curiosidad, pues era la nueva, no podía esperar nada nuevo. Me adelante a la mesa del profesor y le entregue la hoja, me miro y luego hizo una seña para que me presentara. Me mordí el labio nerviosa, sabía que esto pasaría, pero aun así, me costaba hablar en público, pero qué más da, de todas maneras tenía que hacerlo. Me gire para ver a todo el salón mirarme expectante y comencé a hablar.

- Buenos días, mi nombre es Bella Swan, vengo de un instituto de Phoenix, espero que nos llevemos bien.

Si hubiera podido correr a refugiarme a mi asiento lo hubiera hecho, pero no podía, tenía que aparentar calma, algo nada fácil, tomado en cuenta de las miradas que me dirigían todos, odiaba esto, estar aquí, en una clase que no conocía, haberme mudado al pueblo más lluvioso de E.E.U.U, amaba el sol, pero tenía que aguantármelas por el bien de Charlie. Vi a Alice sonreírme mientras me acercaba a mi banco.

- No te preocupes lo peor ya paso, solo se comportan como estúpidos porque no te conocen pero ya verás que cuando te conozcan dejaran de ser así – me susurro.

- Eso espero – concluí igual susurrando, ya que el profesor hizo callar al salón para comenzar la clase.

-ººº-

"_**E - pov"**_

Mi día paso igual que siempre, solo que mis tormentos, estaban algo distraídas hoy , pues no hacía más cuchichear, al igual que el resto de los alumnos, no sabía de cuál era el chisme de la semana pero tampoco me importaba saberlo, no era de los chicos que le gustaba ser cotilla, era más bien de los tranquilos que le gustaba que lo dejaran tranquilo, así poder imaginar mis composiciones, leer, hacer mis trabajos en paz y armonía y por sobre todo ocultarme lo mejor posible de Tanya, que era la chica más insoportable y escandalosa que he conocido en mis 17 cortos años de vida, pues a pesar de que ella era una mujer totalmente despampanante, a mí no me llamaba la atención, ni siquiera me gustaban las rubias. Iba totalmente perdido en mis cavilaciones que al doblar la esquina choque con alguien e instintivamente la agarre de la cintura pues había perdido el equilibrio y pude sentir una fragancia a fresas exquisita dándome cuenta que era una chica, cuando levante los ojos para poder verla me perdí en ellos, eran de un color chocolate muy bonito, lo único que quería era perderme en ellos, y después de verla bien me di cuenta que era la chica más linda que hubiera podido ver, esos ojos que me miraban avergonzados, su cabello castaño que terminaba en pequeños tirabuzones en las puntas, y su contextura delgada, que la hacía ver sumamente frágil, tuve que controlarme de sobremanera para no atosigarla en preguntas, quería preguntarle todo, su vida, años, que hacia aquí, en fin muchas cosas. _¡Un momento Edward Cullen teniendo que controlarse, esto no estaba bien! _Así que me concentre y la solté, pues me había dado cuenta que todavía no la soltaba y teníamos varios curiosos mirándonos, así que para no dar más que hablar, la solté, pero me arrepentí al instante, pareciera que mis brazos hubieran estado hechos para tenerla ahí.

- Te encuentras bien - fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

- Mmm… eeh... s-s-si estoy bien y tu – se veía tan linda sonrojada.

- Si, por mí no te preocupes, te pido una disculpa, estaba algo distraído y no te vi - me excuse, no sabía que más decirle.

- No te preocupes de todas formas andábamos iguales, y soy un poco torpe así que no hay problema, para mí esto es cosa de todos los días- me dijo algo compungida.

- Esta bien pero ¿Cómo te llamas? - tenía que saber el nombre de este ángel caído del cielo que vino a iluminar mi vida.

- Eh… ah… si… me llamo I… - no pudo terminar pues una voz chillona la interrumpió.

- ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo con mi Eddie niña?! - oh no, problemas, me había encontrado, e inmediatamente fruncí el ceño, su Eddie, pero si esta mujer estaba loca si creía que yo era algo suyo, mire a mi ángel y la vi sonrojada como un tomate, y una expresión de culpa pintado en su bonito rostro.

- Eh…yo... lo siento… no fue mi intención… con permiso - y sin más se fue huyendo de la grosera de Tanya, pero esta si que me las pagaba, ni siquiera sabía su nombre y todo por culpa de ella.

- Se puede saber que te crees Tanya – le dije cortantemente.

- Eddie deberías agradecerme te espante a una mosquita muerta que su única intención era coquetearte, o acaso ¿no viste como te miraba? – dijo arqueando una ceja, yo la mire incrédulo, que derecho tenia ella sobre mí, y peor aún, espantarla a ella, me molestaba que Tanya creyera que yo era su trofeo, bufe exasperado, ahora si que se iba al diablo mi caballerosidad con ella.

- Basta Tanya, entiende que yo no soy de tu propiedad.

- Pero Eddie… - la corte, no quería seguir escuchándola decir ese apodo, me daban nauseas, solo oírla me molestaba así que totalmente exasperado le grite, no era de un caballero gritarle a una mujer, pero a mí ya me tenía harto.

- ¡Basta, ¿Quién te crees? Ah, dime, tu y yo no somos nada Tanya, métetelo en tu cabeza de rubia oxigenada una maldita vez, ya me tienes harto con tus persecuciones, ¿Cuándo va a entender que no me interesas y tampoco lo harás por ser una hueca sin remedio?! – ella quedo atónita, y con los ojos como plato, jamás le había gritado. Pero hoy no me aguante, Tanya me miro indignada y se marchó, así que sin más, me di la vuelta y salí a buscar a mi ángel pero no la encontré, estuve todo el descanso buscándola para disculparme por la actitud de Tanya pero no hubo caso, fue como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra. Así que me dirigí a la clase que compartía con Alice y Jasper.

-ººº-

"**B - pov"**

Y mi torpeza hacia aparición, era la octava vez en el transcurso de la mañana, y todo para rematar el terrible día que era hoy, todos los profesores hasta ahora me habían hecho presentarme en el salón, ya varias caras las reconocía, Alice, la chica de literatura, me la encontré de nuevo en la clase de matemáticas y conocí a su novio Jasper, ahí ya se me acercaban más personas, una chica llamada Ángela y su novio Ben , Austin, Tayler, Jessica, y Mike, aunque estos me hacían sentir rara, la primera me miraba con cara de envidia y celos, aunque no entendía por qué, el otro me miraba como si fuera un premio a ganar, esto me molestaba, ya que en varias ocasiones de no ser por Ángela o Alice, que me salvaban de las garras de él que se acercaba más de la cuenta, y yo no estoy acostumbrada a la gente y me ponía nerviosa tanta proximidad, eran claras las intenciones de él para conmigo, estaba pensando en todo esto cuando choque con el hombre más guapo que he visto en mi vida, parecía un Dios Griego, ojos de un esmeralda profundo, cabellos castaño cobrizo, pestañas espesas, y una sonrisa torcida de infarto, tuve que recordarme como se respiraba, me tenia sujeta de la cintura, algo que agradecí, ya que si no hubiera terminado en el suelo, como es mi costumbre, me sonroje al ver que él no tenía intención de soltarme, además que sentía como descargas eléctricas donde tenía su mano, después de un análisis por parte de los dos, me soltó, me pregunto si estaba bien y justo cuando él me pregunto el nombre y yo le iba a responder, apareció una chica rubia, despampanante, gritándome que me alejara del hombre perfecto, parece que era su novia, claro, como no se iba a enojar si ve a su novio muy cerca de otra chica, me desilusione pues era de esperarse que semejante hombre estuviera comprometido, así que dando una disculpa bastante torpe me escabullí avergonzada, como había sido tan tonta, pensando que podía tener algo con él a futuro, una esperanza bástate entupida siendo que nos cruzábamos en ese mismo instante, sin saber a dónde más ir, me fui a la biblioteca, aquí nadie entraba, podía tranquilizarme después de varios minutos y que tocara el timbre para mi siguiente clase, partí al gimnasio, pues me tocada educación física, genial como si mi día fuera a empeorar más de lo que ya estaba.

-ººº-

"**E - pov"**

Estaba entrando al aula de química, cuando vi un borrón de pelo negro saltarme al cuello y estrujarme, si no fuera por la intervención de Jasper, este duendecillo me hubiera estrangulado, no sé cuántas veces tendría que agradecerle mi vida a él.

- Hermanito por fin llegaste- dijo Alice.

- Oh, sí, Alice, perdona mi tardanza de un minuto – conteste sarcásticamente, mi querida hermana hizo un puchero y me propino un codazo en las costillas.

- Que malo eres, yo solo te quería decir que ¡tengo amiga nueva! Viene de Phoenix y se quedara hasta terminar la escuela – me dijo dando brincos hasta nuestros lugares – va a almorzar con nosotros, ya la invite, creo que contigo comparte biología, así que tú serás el encargado de llevarla al salón – iba a protestar porque iba a ocupar la hora del almuerzo para buscar a mi ángel pero me silencio con la mirada y no me dejo siquiera decirle algo – y no acepto negativas, sabes que cuando me lo propongo puedo hacer que las personas hagan lo que quieran , así que no me lo hagas difícil, ya que el único que sufrirás serás tú hermanito – vaya era un ultimátum, no podía hacer nada, Alice en esos casos era de temer, de solo imaginarme sus trucos me recorría un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

- Vaya creo que no podré ir a buscar a mi ángel – dije sin pensar, Alice y Jasper alzaron las cejas y se miraron – lo dije en voz alta ¿cierto? – fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir para salir del paso.

- ¿Qué raro hermanito, llevamos años aquí y nunca te habías interesado en alguien? – Alice me miro con una expresión que no supe descifrar – me pregunto ¿quién será? - ella y Jasper sonreían y no sabía a qué se debía, justo cuando iba a preguntar llego el profesor, así que me senté en mi puesto y me quede pensando en mi ángel, en lo cruel que había sido Tanya, y en como la iba a encontrar, sí que era pésimo rastreando, seguro que de policía me moría de hambre, no servía para buscar nada, pues si no pude encontrar a mi ángel en esta preparatoria, como iba a encontrar a alguien perdido en una extensión mucho mas grande, el solo pensamiento me hizo reír.

- ¿Se encuentra bien joven Cullen? – parpadee confuso, mire para todos lados, me estaban mirando, y el profesor me miraba reprobatoriamente – podría decirnos el chiste no cree – a era eso, me había reído muy fuerte.

- Si profesor Marco, me encuentro bien – atine a decir, obviamente no le iba a decir de que me había reído.

- Bueno si es así, los ojos al pizarrón – y se dio vuelta a continuar la clase, de reojo vi a mi hermana y amigo mirarme sorprendidos, ya que yo de los siete siempre era el más huraño y solitario, y es muy raro que me vean sonreír por nada, así que les guiñe un ojo y puse atención a la clase, no sin antes que me vieran estupefactos, pues yo jamás les había guiñado un ojo.

La clase pasó tediosamente para mí, pues podría estar pensando algo realmente productivo para encontrar al ángel de mis sueños, era increíble, solo basto una pequeña mirada para quedar prendado de ella, realmente me tenía obsesionado, no sabía nada de ella, solo un pequeño cruce de miradas, pero ellas me lo decían todo, era como un libro abierto para mí, y creo que yo también le interese, y pude ver la desilusión que mostraron esos ojitos cuando Tanya la increpo. ¡Maldición! Cuanto la odiaba por eso, me sentía mal solo recordar eso, tan atrapado estaba en mis pensamientos, que el timbre que daba por finalizada la clase me asusto, sonreí, ya que era raro que algo me asustara, así que mi hermana se valió de eso para molestarme.

- ¿Edward Cullen se asustó por una simple campana? – no le di importancia, ya que estaba feliz de solo pensar en ella, Alice y Jasper me dieron una mirada preocupada.

- Oye amigo ¿Qué te pasa?, por lo general eres más huraño – lo fulmine con la mirada, mientras ellos dos reían, parece que hoy se habían puesto en el plan de "enfademos a Edward". Guarde mis cosas dentro de mi mochila me di vuelta y me dirigí a la salida, si ya no iba a poder ver a mi ángel hoy, más les valía no hacerme enojar de nuevo. Ellos rápidamente me siguieron camino a la cafetería

- Ya Edward, por favor, sabes que te quiero, entonces ¿Por qué te enojas? – me recrimino Alice – además no siempre te vemos de este humor, si hubiera sabido que te pondrías así, me hubiera quedado callada. – su tono era de culpabilidad, así que deseche mi mal humor y le conteste.

- No Alice, déjalo así, lo que pasa que hoy ando bipolar, me encontré con Tanya en el descanso, y sabes cómo me pone eso. – sí que lo sabía, ella bufo exasperada, ya que no le caía bien ella.

- Cuando entenderá esa sin cerebro que tu no quieres nada con ella – dijo mientras entramos a la cafetería, ella y Jasper movían la cabeza por todos lados como buscando a alguien y caí en la cuenta que debería ser esa chica de la que me hablaron en la clase, de repente escuche a Jasper gritándole a alguien para que volteara.

- Bella, ahí estas, ven por favor – dijo Alice - mientras veía que la chica se acercaba me aleje para ir donde Emmet, Rosalie, Ángela y Ben, pero algo me hizo voltear, sentí, el perfume de fresas de mi ángel, y ahí estaba, parada al lado de Alice sonriéndole por algo que le había dicho, tenía la sonrisa más hermosa que hubiera visto, cuando volteo a verme, se quedó paralizada, mientras escuchaba su musical voz.

- ¿Tú?... eres el hermano… de Alice. – me pregunto extrañada.

Y solo atine a sonreírle mientras me presentaba.

- Gusto de encontrarte… otra vez…. Mi nombre es Edward Cullen


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:

Mi ángel llamado Bella

"E – pov"

No lo podía creer, mi ángel me sonreía, estaba tan embobado por ello, que ni siquiera atinaba a nada más, a si que aclare mis pensamientos y le pregunte su nombre.

- Y ahora sin interrupciones, ¿me dirás tu nombre?

- Isabella Swan, pero dime Bella – respondió con un lindo sonrojo, se veía adorable, se sentía bien poder darle un nombre a este rostro de ángel, nos contemplamos hasta que sentimos a alguien carraspear detrás de nosotros, adoraba a mi hermana, pero a veces era molesta, como ahora.

- Oye Edward, dime de donde conoces a Bella – pregunto alzando las cejas

- Choque con ella en el descanso, antes de encontrarme con Tanya – no se porque, pero vi cierta desilusión en su rostro – a por cierto, quería ofrecerte una disculpa por el comportamiento de ella, fue muy grosera contigo - ella hizo una mueca.

- No te preocupes, yo también me pondría así, cuando viera a mi novio con otra chica – había un sentimiento que no pude descifrar, pero me perdí en su rostro, que estaba mas rojo que antes, estaba avergonzada, lo que me molestó fue el hecho que creyera que esa rubia maniática fuera mi novia.

- No… yo no… - pero mi adorado hermano me interrumpió.

- Oh, Eddie, tú hablándole a una chica – ese comentario hizo que Bella se sonrojara mas - dime quien eres y que hiciste con el amargado de mi hermano.

- Emmett, cuantas veces te tengo que decir ¡que no me digas Eddie! Sabes que lo odio.

- Ya chicos, déjense de esos jueguitos, no ven que tenemos invitados en la mesa, que pensara de nosotros, que somos unos chiflados – nos dijo Rosalie, de reojo vi a Bella sonriendo ante la escena vista, le dedique una mirada de disculpa.

- Oh si cierto, Edward, preséntanos a tu amiga – dijo maliciosamente Emmett.

- Un momento, para empezar ella no es amiga de Edward, es mía, y ya va siendo tiempo que nos expliquen que esta pasando aquí – sentencio Alice un poco molesta.

- Bella y yo chocamos en el descanso… - me interrumpió Jasper.

- Si eso ya lo sabemos.

- Pues déjame terminar… bueno, cuando le iba preguntar su nombre llega Tanya y la increpa, por que se yo que estupideces…. – ahora me interrumpió Bella.

- Si yo fuera tu novia, también me pondría así de colérica como ella – y otro lindo sonrojo me hizo perder el hilo de mis pensamientos.

- Edward… sigue – Alice dijo

- Ah… si… este… - aclare mi mente para seguir con el relato, mientras todos me veían de una forma rara - primero que nada Tanya, no es mi novia, y Dios me libre de que así lo fuera – vi que a mi ángel se le ilumino la cara ¿estaba así antes porque creía que Tanya y yo éramos novios? – así que Bella salio corriendo del lugar en el que nos encontramos, después de hablar, bueno mas bien gritarle a Tanya por lo que dijo, salí a buscar a Bella, pero no la encontré, quería disculparme.

- No tiene porque hacerlo, ella es la grosera, no tú, así que no hay problema – dijo Bella

- Ya y ahora que sabemos la historia de estos dos, podríamos comer, me muero de hambre – Emmett y sus tonterías.

Nos dispusimos a comer, pero yo no podía sacarle los ojos de encima a mi ángel Bella, y todos me miraban raro, pues era extraño que yo me sentara al lado de una mujer y conversar amenamente, además que me estaba riendo, oh si, yo el huraño Cullen me reía, parecía que con Bella todo iba a ser fácil, tan fácil como respirar, no la conocía de nada, pero a mi me parecía que siempre la hubiera tenido a mi lado, mientras conversábamos, pude saber mas de ella, viene de Phoenix, se mudaron porque su padre tiene un puesto de policía aquí, me di cuenta que tenemos los mismos gustos, la música, la lectura, era raro pero me sentía bien con ella, y no podía entender de del todo esta sensación, es como si por fin hubiera encontrado lo que andaba buscando, pero hasta este momento no sabia que andaba buscando algo, era realmente confuso sentirse así. El timbre del almuerzo sonó, y nos paramos y nos dirigimos a la siguiente clase.

-ººº-

"B - pov"

Llevaba dos meses sentándome con los hermanos Cullen y Hale, a parte de ellos Ángela y Ben eran mis amigos también, se sentía bien, claro si te acostumbras a las bromas de Emmett, y a la hiperactividad de Alice, podría decirse que me sentía a gusto con ellos, ya que eran mis primeros amigos, y no solo hablo de aquí, sino también por Phoenix, allá no tenia ningún amigo, pero esto me hacia sentirme bien, Edward siempre estaba al lado mío, lo que hizo que me ganara un par de enemigas, cada vez que nos veían juntos, me miraban con envidia, yo no les prestaba importancia, ya que estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de miradas, todavía encontraba increíble que Edward y yo tuviéramos muchas cosas en común, había pasado solo un mes y ya éramos inseparables, era un buen amigo, era al que mas cariño le tenia a pesar de llevarme bien con todos, me daba risa el comportamiento de Emmett, parecía un niño, además sus bromas daban risa, siempre y cuando no eran para mi, aunque últimamente, las bromas no solo iban dirigidas a mi solamente, ya que ahora involucraban a Edward, además que mi torpeza, siempre nos arrastraba a los dos, por lo menos era poco frecuente que tuviera que visitar a la enfermería del instituto y todo gracias a Edward, que siempre me sostenía cuando perdía el equilibrio, Alice era una gran amiga junto con Rose y Ángela, aunque a ellas les exasperaba mi aversión por la moda, Ben muy amable y Jasper era el mas tranquilo de los demás, parecía disfrutar del ambiente que nos envolvía siempre, alegre, y divertido, esa era una buena definición de mi grupo.

Hoy íbamos los seis a ver una película a Port Angeles, Ángela y su novio no iban a poder venir, así que me estaba alistando, teníamos que aprovechar que no habían exámenes cerca. A Charlie y Reneé le gustaban mis nuevos amigos, ya que como en Phoenix me la pasaba siempre sola leyendo o escribiendo, eran felices porque veían que su hija solitaria por fin tenía amigos de verdad. Otra cosa que les sorprendió fue que me hice amiga de Jacob Black, el hijo del amigo de mi papá, ya que pasaban a menudo por acá, y como éramos los únicos adolescentes, el era menor que yo tenia quince, aunque no los aparentaba.

Me sentía que pertenecía a un lugar, que tenia con quien contar, no solamente refiriéndome a mis padres solamente, ya que también podía contar con Billy y los padres de Alice, Emmet y Edward, Carlisle y Esme, eran realmente encantadores, ellos tenían la custodia de los Hale ya que los padres de Rosalie y Jasper habían muerto en un accidente hace un año, y como en ese tiempo ellos ya eran novios de sus hijos biológicos, pidieron la custodia, esas dos personas eran un amor, ya que en las pocas ocasiones en las que me quedaba en su casa se portaban realmente amable conmigo, me hacían sentir como una hija mas de ellos… el sonido del timbre me saco de mi ensoñación.

- Bella te buscan – grito mi madre desde las escaleras.

- Bajo enseguida – conteste. Tome mi chaqueta y mi bolso, pues daba por sentado que eran los chicos, así que me sorprendió ver a Jacob parado en la puerta.

- Hola Jake ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Hey Bells como estas ¿vas a salir? – pregunto con desilusión.

- Eh… ah si… voy a Port Angeles con mis amigos del instituto ¿por que?

- Ah… este venia a invitarte a una fiesta en La Push, pero creo que será en otra ocasión.

- Cuanto lo siento, pero ya tengo planes.

- No te preocupes, para otra vez será

- Ok, esta bien.

Vi al Volvo de Edward aparcar junto a mi casa, junto con el Jeep de Emmett.

- Hola Bella, ¿estas lista? – me pregunto Edward con una sonrisa, la cual se borro cuando vio a Jake a mi lado, y por su parte Jacob frunció el seño ¿Qué les pasaba a estos dos?

- Eh… si ya estoy lista, nos vemos Jake, vamos Edward – nos encaminamos al Volvo, aun Edward iba tenso, me abrió la puerta para entrar al auto y antes de subirse él miro de reojo a Jacob, el cual tampoco relajaba esa postura.

Nos encaminábamos a Port Angeles en un incomodo silencio hasta que no aguante, ya habían pasado quince minutos, íbamos solos en el auto, Jasper y Alice iban con Emmett, así que aproveche para preguntar que le pasaba.

- Edward, me podrías decir ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

-Ah… ¿que?... ¿decías? – me pregunto, era como si lo hubiera interrumpido en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – volví a preguntar.

- A mi nada, no me pasa nada – y fruncí el ceño, como si le hubiera recordado algo desagradable - ¿por que tendría que pasarme algo?

- No se, dímelo tú, has estado raro casi todo el camino.

- ¿Yo raro?, estoy igual que siempre.

- No me vengas con eso, te conozco Edward, además que frunces el ceño y bufas cada dos minutos, eso no es normal en ti.

- Bella nos conocemos desde hace dos meses, no pretendas que nos conocemos de toda la vida, tú no sabes todo de mí – dijo con ira, y eso por alguna razón me dolió.

- Bueno… si tienes razón, no te preocupes no volveré a molestarte – y mi voz se quebró, me dolía que me tratara así, era la primera vez que lo hacia, me miro con horror mientras yo me secaba las lagrimas, que no paraban de salir.

- Oh… Bella, cuanto lo siento… yo no quise… - pero lo interrumpí.

- No te preocupes, la tonta soy yo… Jamás debí pensar… que estupida – me miro confundido y me di cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta, me sonroje.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – inquirió

- Nada, olvídalo.

- Bella perdona por hacerte llorar, no fue mi intención decirte eso. Perdón.

- De todas formas tienes razón, yo no te conozco lo suficiente.

- Deja eso, yo soy un tonto eso es lo que pasa, desquitándome contigo, cuando tu no tienes la culpa – dijo enojado consigo mismo.

-Edward ya, para, me vas a decir que es lo que te pasa si o no, o acaso no confías en mi – pregunte en un susurro.

- ¡NO!... nunca pienses eso Bella, nunca…- parecía alterado.

- Entonces…. Edward me confundes, ¿por que estas así?

- Por que soy idiota por eso – parecía que hablaba consigo mismo mas que conmigo, iba a hablar cuando el me pregunto - ¿quien es el chico con el que te vi en tu casa?

- ¿Jake?.. El es mi amigo, vive el La Push, ¿te acuerdas que te dije que el amigo de mi padre tenia un hijo?, pues él es.

- No me dijiste que era de nuestra edad.

- Es un año menor que nosotros, y ¿por que? ¿Debería haberlo dicho? – era idea mía o Edward parecía celoso, eso hizo que mi corazón se acelerara.

- No para nada – estaba nervioso – aunque yo lo imagine mas pequeño - bufó.

- Dejemos esto si ¿por favor?, no quiero enojarme contigo por nada

- Tienes razón, esta bien – y de nuevo se sumió en sus pensamientos.

Estaba confundida, ¿Cómo debía interpretar eso?, Edward a veces daba señales extrañas, unos días parecía que yo le interesaba y otras actuaba como si yo fuera su hermana, era tan raro tratar con esto, me frustraba, mire hacia en camino y no lo mire en todo el trayecto, pude ver que de repente me miraba de reojo, pero yo no hable, y el tampoco hizo el intento de hablar, nos quedamos callados parte del trayecto a Port Angeles, yo no tenia nada de que hablar, y el tampoco, por así decirlo, aunque su mutismo me enfermaba a veces.

-ººº-

"E - pov"

No podía quedarme callado, pero era la única solución que encontraba, no podía decirle a Bella que era la luz que vino a desparecer el vacío que había en mí. Me gustaba, estaba loco por ella, por eso me dio mucha rabia verla con Jacob, me sentía traicionado, aunque era estupido sentirse así, pues ella y yo no éramos nada, NADA, y eso me frustraba, yo sabia que era muy poco tiempo como para decirle que la quería… no eso no… yo la amaba, ella es mi luz, es mi ángel, un ángel que bajo del cielo para que yo ya no estuviera solo, amaba su compañía, jamás habíamos tenido peleas, bueno hasta hoy, pero no sabia que hacer, ella ya me había aclarado que Jacob era solamente un amigo, así como yo, eso era lo que mas me frustraba, pero tenia un acuerdo conmigo mismo, dentro de tres meses mas iba a decirle a Bella que la quería, aunque me daba miedo la reacción de ella, tenia que intentarlo, pero tampoco quería perder su amistad y por eso había reaccionado así, y se que a ella le dolió lo que dije, pero me sentía amenazado por Black y eso me descontrolo.

Habíamos pasado más de quince minutos callados y yo no podía estar tanto tiempo si escuchar su hermosa voz.

- ¿Bella?

- Dime.

- Perdón otra vez, no se que me paso… – oh claro si lo sabia, los celos me están matando, a lo lejos se notaba que Jacob tiene las mismas intenciones con Bella, aunque se vea que ella no siente nada por ninguno de los dos, era doloroso, pero yo me había jurado que iba a conquistarla.

- Edward, basta ya, paso, y de todas maneras tienes razón, así que basta de pedirme disculpas, por que no es más que la verdad… en dos meses no se puede conocer a una persona – esto último lo dijo en un susurro, casi para si, pero yo logre escucharla.

- Bella, no digas eso por favor, olvida lo que te dije, tú eres mi v… – iba a decirle que era mi vida, casi se lo digo pero me calle.

- ¿Qué ibas a decir?

Rayos se dio cuenta, me puse muy nervioso.

- Este… yo… veras… iba a decir que eres mi amiga, pero no es así ya que tu eres mi mejor amiga – concluí - así que por favor deja de decir que todo es verdad, porque nadie me conoce mas que tú, a excepción de mis hermanos.

- Gracias Edward me halagas – note una cierta desilusión en sus ojos, aunque no pude verlos mas porque ella volteo su cara hacia la ventana, y yo estaba conduciendo así que volví mi vista a la carretera.

Tenia que cambiar de tema, ya que este incomodo silencio no parecía menguar, por lo que decidí preguntarle por nuestro paseo a Port Angeles, ella me dijo que era su primer viaje a ella, nos fuimos relajando después de mas de una hora tensos, después de los diversos temas que habíamos tocado todos los temas salio a la luz el tema sobre novios y novias.

- En serio, ¿no me estas mintiendo Bella?

- No, acaso no me crees, si yo ya antes les había dicho que eran mis primeros amigos, y no me refería solo a Forks.

No podía creer que no tuviera amigos en Phoenix, como esos estupidos no se pudieron dar cuenta de lo dulce, tímida, interesante, hermosa, perfecta que podía llegar a ser mi ángel.

- ¿Edward estas ahí?, sabes hoy si que estas pensativo, dime ¿Qué ronda por esa cabeza tuya?

Tú, simplemente tú, en que no puedo dejar de adorarte cuando frunces el ceño y me miras de esa manera, como si pudiera ver a través de mis ojos.

- Eh, nada solo que no puedo imaginar como fue tu vida en Phoenix.

- Ah…- respondió – no lo encuentro raro, simplemente que allá nadie me hacía caso porque en mi clase yo era la que mas sobresalía y los profesores siempre me ponían a hacer los trabajos sola porque no querían que los demás ganasen notas a costa mía, acá es distinto porque tu eres igual o mas inteligente que yo, y los profesores siempre nos dejan juntos para los trabajos.

- Viéndolo desde ese punto de vista es comprensible, pero ¿aun así? Una cosa son los trabajos, pero otra son los amigos – dije yo algo molesto – no puedo creer que nadie en Phoenix quisiera ser tu amigo Bella, tu eres una persona realmente increíble, simpática, buena, dulce, encantadora… – y eso hizo que me enamorara de ti, dije en mi fuero interno.

- Este… eh… gracias – dijo mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas, simplemente adorable.

- Espera, eso quiere decir, que no has tenido novio, ¿o me equivoco?

- No, no te equivocas – y otro rubor mas fuerte adorno su carita, se veía tan hermosa así, que me quede embobado.

Mi celular sonó, era Alice diciéndome que teníamos que detenernos en el cine, así que me dirigí, hacia allá y aparque al lado del Jeep de Emmett y nos dirigimos adentro del cine

- Bien chicos que película veremos, tenemos muchas opciones – dijo Alice mientras veíamos la cartelera.

- Yo quiero ver esta – dijo Rosalie señalando a 3 metros sobre el cielo.

- No, yo quiero ver Amanecer de los muertos vivientes – decía Emmett con un puchero.

- Yo me inclino por Rosalie - acoto Alice.

- Y yo por Emmett – decía Jasper.

- Y bien creo que a ustedes les toco decidir – dijo Alice mientras hacia un puchero.

Bella y yo nos miramos cómplices, pues ya sabíamos que película queríamos ver.

- Pues que mal porque nosotros queremos ver Los Vengadores – dijimos al unísono, nos quedamos mirando un momento y los dos estallamos en carcajadas.

- Mira que bonito ustedes dos – nos reprocho Alice.

- Juguemos a papel, piedra y tijeras, así lo decidimos – propuso Emmett.

- Emmett que nos somos unos niños para hacer eso – dijo Rosalie.

- Se te ocurre una mejor forma.

- La verdad es que no.

- Entonces…

- Ya chicos juguemos eso – dijo Bella

- Estoy de acuerdo con Bella – secunde yo y así de paso esos dos dejaban de pelear.

Jugamos tres veces piedra, papel o tijera, a lo que ganaron Emmett y Jasper, fuimos a la boletería a comprar las entradas para ver esta película, mientras nosotros hacíamos la fila para las entradas, las chicas fueron a comprar palomitas y bebidas.

Una ves todo listo, y de entregar las entradas, nos dirigimos a la sala en la que darían la película, como no pudimos comprar asientos juntos tuvimos que sentarnos separados, los mas lejanos éramos Bella y yo, nos repartimos las cosas para cada uno y nos fuimos a los asientos correspondientes, mi ángel y yo subimos a nuestras butacas y esperamos a que empezara la función.

Estuvimos conversando un buen rato, hasta que apagaron las luces y empezaron los trailers que antecedían la película, no podía concentrarme, sentía una descarga eléctrica que nos ataba a nosotros dos, pero lo que me preocupo fue que Bella se removía en su asiento, incomoda, así que le pregunte.

- Bella, ¿Qué te pasa? Te veo nerviosa. – susurre cerca de su oído, sentí como se estremecía por mi cercanía y se sonrojaba furiosamente. Me alegraba descubrir que podía provocar eso en ella, tal vez no le era indiferente.

- Este… no… nada – dijo muy bajito para que solo yo la escuchara.

- Estás nerviosa, lo noto.

- No para nada, que cosas dices… mira empezó la película, vamos a verla – se dio vuelta para mirar la pantalla, así que no me quedó mas remedio que darme vuelta también, aunque no era una película de mi agrado, sentía curiosidad por verla además estaba con la mejor compañía que pudiera tener, estaba al lado de mi ángel.

-ººº-

"B - pov"

No le podía decir a Edward que me daban pánico las películas de zombis, me daba vergüenza admitirlo en voz alta, esto solo me pasa por no saber de que se trataba la película, pensaba que era de terror, pero escuchar lo que conversaban Alice y Rose, me dio la pista de saber de que iba la película.

- Flash back -

Nos dirigíamos a comprar las cosas para la película, cuando oí a Rose bufar y decir.

- No puedo creer que nos hagan ver esta película, sabe de sobra que los zombis no es lo mío.

- Créeme Rose no sabes todo lo que te entiendo, todavía no se de donde sacaron esos dos esa afición por la películas de zombis…

- Esperen un momento, ¿la película que veremos es de zombis?

- Si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – dijo Alice.

- No por nada – dije mientras el pánico iba creciendo dentro de mi… ¡Oh por Dios, en que lío me metí!.

- Fin del Flash Back-

No mires la pantalla, pensé, no la mires, no la mires.

Habían trascurrido treinta minutos desde que la película comenzó, treinta agonizantes minutos que yo no había podido despegar los ojos de mi bolso, no veía, pero si escuchaba y taparme los oídos seria un aliciente para que Edward se diera cuenta que les tenia terror a los zombis, odiaba estas películas desde que tenia ocho años y Charlie me hizo ver una y me asusto después terminar de verla, nunca mas pude ver algo así, me dio tanto miedo esa vez que tuve que dormir con mis padres por una semana, y cada golpe fuerte me sobresaltaba, ahora la gente no hacia mas que decir un ¡oh! Y un ¡ah!, incluido Edward, ya no podría soportar la hora y media restante así, y lo peor de todo que si quería salir, tendría que pasar por Edward y él me preguntaría que me pasaba otra vez, ahora no parecía conciente en mi como hace un momento, solo de acordarme el efecto que causo en mi su aliento en mi oído cuando me hablo, me hacia estremecerme de nuevo, contando también las descargas eléctricas que me sacudieron cuando se apago la luz, era extraño pero en ese momento lo único que quería era estar entre sus brazos, sabia que Edward me atraía, pero no se hasta que punto, estoy muy confundida, aparte esos pensamientos de mi mente y vi la pantalla, ¡Oh! Mala idea Isabella, una escena que realmente no podré olvidar, el chico del ático se vuelve zombi y ataca a varios, un grito escapa de mi garganta, menos mal que no soy la única, aunque ellos no gritan de susto sino de sorpresa, Edward me mira asombrado, el se dio cuenta y escondí mi cara roja de vergüenza.

- Bella… ¿te asustan los zombis? – me preguntó en un susurro cerca de mi oído otra vez, y volví a tener la misma reacción que antes, y solo atiné a afirmar con la cabeza, mientras lo atropellaba y salía de la sala corriendo, se que soy torpe y me puedo caer, pero la vergüenza puede mas conmigo, porque tengo 17 años y me asustan los zombis, eso es para niños de seis años, no para mi, pero no puedo evitarlo, y además ya no aguantaba mas minutos en esa sala, con esa electricidad saltando por todos lados.

Llegue a la puerta, la abrí y me dirigí a asentarme en los sillones que tienen ahí, después de un rato en el que intentaba calmarme, cosa que no estaba logrado llegó Edward, no me había dado cuenta que me había seguido. Se puso en cuclillas delante de mí.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Bella? – su tono de voz era de reproche, lo cual me molestó un poco, le contesté a la defensiva.

- Tú tampoco pretendas conocerme del todo Edward – me miró, pero no pude descifrar esa mirada.

- Si tienes razón – contestó, y se sentó a mi lado, y susurró -¿Qué estupido, quisiera conocerte más?

- ¿Eh?... de que hablas - pregunté.

- Mmm… nada… entonces dime ¿Por qué entraste a ver esta película con nosotros?

- ¿Qué? ¿Querías que me quedara sola esperando que ustedes salieran? – le pregunté sarcásticamente, y Edward se dio cuenta que todavía estaba a la defensiva.

Suspiró frustrado.

- Sabes que no me refería a eso, ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que no te gustan las películas de zombis?

- Lo siento… - me disculpé y continué - porque no sabía que veríamos una de ellas, pensaba que era de terror, aunque si ahora me lo preguntas, el titulo era bastante revelador, me di cuenta de eso cuando fui con las chicas a comprar las cosas y ellas dijeron que no sabia como a ellos les podían gustar esas películas, estuve a punto de irme de ahí, pero después me dije a mi misma que no podía ser tan malo, si ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que vi la primera película y que mas me podía dar, pero veo que me equivoque – dije al fin, que caso tenia negarlo, si ya el sabia que me aterraban este tipo de películas.

Pero lo que paso después me tomo por sorpresa ya que Edward me abrazó y me estrechó contra su cuerpo.

- ¡Hay Bella que voy a hacer contigo! Siempre tan terca – y se rió.

- ¡Oye!... no te rías – y no pude evitarlo me sonrojé, solo esperaba que pensara que es porque me daba vergüenza admitir esto y no por su cercanía, nunca me había abrazado.

- Esta bien, pero ahora piensa que le vamos a decir a los chicos, antes de salir le avise a Alice que iba a ver que te pasaba, ella se dio cuenta que saliste despavorida de la sala.

- Ah…. Y ahora que le digo. – Escondí mi cara en mis manos – Emmet se va a regodear a sus anchas con esto, no me dejara tranquila – respondí nerviosa y me mordí el labio inferior.

- Eso por ahora no importa, vamos a comer yo invito, ellos nos pueden alcanzar después – dijo y nos paramos para salir, pero se abrió la puerta y salieron los chicos.

Edward me vio con cara de decepción, y Alice nos miró a la vez a los dos con los ojos entrecerrados, me acordé del abrazo de Edward y me sonrojé, esa mirada inquisitiva de Alice siempre hacia que me sonrojara, ya que siempre va dirigida a los dos.

- Bella ¿Por qué saliste así de repente? – vaya que directa esta pequeña duende.

- Humm… yo... veras… lo que pasa… – tartamudeé, sonrojándome aun más, no quería que ello supieran, por alguna razón quería que esto fuera entre nosotros dos y nadie más.

- Bella se sentía mareada y por eso salio, y yo salí a preguntarle si estaba bien – contestó Edward naturalmente, nadie podría decir que estuviera mintiendo, pero nadie engañaba a Alice fácilmente, yo lo sabia, por eso me sorprendió su respuesta.

- ¿Y ya te sientes mejor?

- Oh… si ya estoy bien no se preocupen.

- Entonces vamos, ¿A dónde podríamos ir ahora? – preguntó Jasper.

- Iba a llevar a Bella a comer y mandarles un mensaje para que nos alcanzaran luego – contestó Edward.

- ¡HAY EDDIE POR FIN! – gritó Emmet de repente, a lo que yo me sonrojé mas todavía aunque no se por que y Edward lo fulminó con la mirada.

- ¡Cállate Emmet!

- Por que, tengo que celebrar que mi hermanito p... – Edward lo interrumpió.

- Emmett no sabes lo que dices.

- Entonces todavía no…

- ¡BASTA! – gritó Edward a lo que los demás lo miramos sorprendidos – Emmet cállate ya, no ves que dices puros disparates – y lo vuelve a fulminar con la mirada.

- ¿Alguien me puede decir que es lo que esta pasando aquí? ¿De que nos estamos perdiendo? – preguntó Alice alzando una ceja mirando a Edward y a mi alternativamente, ¿Qué tenia que ver yo en todo esto?

- Nada amor, no pasa nada – Jasper le lanzó una mirada significativa a Emmet.

- Si no pasa nada, solo estoy molestando al pequeño Eddie.

- Vamos de una vez que tenemos que estar antes de medianoche en la casa – replica Rose, por lo que todos nos dirigimos a la salida, Edward y yo nos retrasamos un poco.

- Edward ¿Qué fue eso de hace un momento?

- Nada Bella, no le des vuelta al asunto, ya sabes que Emmet es un loco sin remedio – respondió incomodo y ¿ruborizado? Creo que estoy viendo mal.

- Te quería dar las gracias, por lo de Alice, no me puedo creer que te haya creído.

- Y yo tampoco.

Los chicos nos llamaron y fuimos a su encuentro, nos dirigimos a los coches y fuimos a un restaurante que esta cerca del cine, es de comida italiana.

- Que rico, la comida italiana me fascina – dije cuando estábamos saliendo del auto para entrar.

- Enserio, no lo sabia, a mi también me gusta- dijo él.

- Te has dado cuenta que tenemos muchas cosas en común.

- Si lo he notado, ahora resulta que a parte de similares gustos en la literatura, escritura y música, tenemos los mismos gustos culinarios – se ríe y a mi me pareció que es el sonido mas agradable que he escuchado siempre, siempre con ese toque aterciopelado en su voz, que atrae a todos con solo escucharla, me sacudí esos pensamientos, últimamente he estado pensando mucho en Edward, y lo peor es que no es como el amigo, sino como el chico que es, y como me siento cada vez que estoy con él y esto me asusta, porque Edward jamás se fijaría en mi, seria estupido hacerme ilusiones con él, una sacudida en el hombro me saca de mis alucinaciones.

- Tierra llamando a Bella… oye me escuchas – era Alice.

- Ah si… dime.

- Tú y Edward hoy están muy raros, ¿que les pasa?

- Yo puedo hablar solo por mí, pero yo estoy bien, no me pasa nada – contestó Edward mirándome intensamente, solo a mí, y eso hizo que me sonrojara otra vez, los demás estudian mi reacción de diferentes maneras, Alice sospecha, Rose incrédula, Jasper se pasa de Edward a mí y Emmet burlón, pero mira solo a Edward.

- Yo… estoy… bien… - balbuceé, nadie a dejado de mirarme por lo que me sonrojé aún mas si fuera posible – este… vamos a pedir nuestra orden ¿o que? Yo tengo apetito ¿ustedes no?

- Si tienes razón, vamos a ordenar – dijo Rose.

Comemos en una amena conversación, me relajé, porque no me habían tomado le pelo en ningún momento, estuvimos en el restaurante hasta pasadas las diez, decidimos que lo mas prudente era marcharnos, para poder llegar a tiempo a casa, mañana era sábado, pero le prometimos a nuestros padres que llegaríamos antes de la medianoche.

Iba a subirme al auto de Edward cuando Alice y Rosalie dijeron:

- Oh no Bella, tu vienes con nosotras.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? – pregunté confundida.

- Emmet y Jasper se van con Edward en su Volvo, tú te vienes en el Jeep – concluyo Alice.

- Esta bien – no hay caso en discutir con Alice, así que acepte.

- Nos vemos en la casa Eddie – dijo Alice como queriendo decir "tendremos una conversación muy seria tú y yo" además ella jamás le decía Eddie.

- Eh… si… Nos vemos en la casa – Edward trago en seco, ¿significaría algo para él ese tono?, no lo sé – nos vemos – iba a subirse al auto cuando Alice lo detuvo.

- ¿No te despedirás de Bella, Edward? – pregunto "inocentemente".

Yo los miré extrañada, que tenia que ver yo en su extraña conversación, los miré arqueando una ceja, no entendía que estaba pasando, cuando iba a preguntar Edward habla.

- Si, claro – se acerca a mí, me abraza y besa en la mejilla, yo me sonrojé, pues jamás nos habíamos despedido así, a lo mucho una sacudida de mano – nos vemos luego. – susurra en mi oído y se va, dejándome tiritona como un flan.

-ººº-

"E - pov"

Ya estaba harto, mi hermano y mi amigo no dejaban de molestarme para sonsacarme detalles en mi auto, si bien en un arranque de estupidez le dije a Emmet como me sentía respecto a Bella, ahora lo lamentaba, pues no era el único, ya que Jasper iba pasando y escucho toda la conversación, para después gritar que lo sabia, y de ahí en adelante mi vida se trasformo en una constante de burlas, de eso ya una semana y seguro que Bella se había dado cuenta que las bromas de Emmet ahora siempre me incluían, ella era bastante observadora, y se daría cuenta de ese detalle, yo no quería decírselo, parecía bastante estupido decirle que me enamore de ella tan solo verla esa vez que me pelee con Tanya, no quería asustarla ni presionarla, todo debía ser a su tiempo, además Bella solo me consideraba su amigo, por lo que no podía entender porque Rose y Alice la habían secuestrado en el Jeep de Emmet, sabia que Alice se había dado cuenta que yo sentía algo por Bella, pero como no, si era un ángel caído del cielo, pero ¿Por qué se llevo a Bella? Eso era lo que mas me intrigaba, o es que ¿acaso ella también sentía algo por mi?, por lo menos había veces en que se lo dejaba entrever y ella me miraba confusa, ¡adoraba esa carita, además que se sonrojaba, pero rápidamente cambiaba de tema, ella ya lo analizaría después, desde que ella se nos unió en el grupo, ya no me sentía incomodo, pues estar sentado con tres parejas enamoradas me hacia sentir mal en un principio, pero ya no, con mi ángel es todo mas radiante, hasta mi madre se había dado cuenta de mi cambio, pero ella no sospechaba que se trataba de Bella; concentrándome en el camino, me esforcé por prestar atención a los chicos que conversaban mirándome de reojo.

- … y Edward de seguro no nos escucha... debe estar perdido pensando en su ángel – aunque no estaba fuera de la realidad, me molesto que él usara el apodo que le había dado a Bella.

- Emmet, ya déjalo, sabes que en ese asunto no suelta prenda, además hoy estuviste a punto de meter la pata – le reprocho Jasper – tu sabes lo difícil que es para Edward esto.

- Si, me dio bastante gracia cuando trataba de callarme, pero es que en verdad pensé que se iba al restaurante a celebrar su noviazgo, además dijo invitar y por la miradita que nos lanzo… - dejo la frase inconclusa, por lo que añadí:

- Emmet, tú eres el único que puede malinterpretar las señales – se sobresaltaron – si no hubiera sido por Jasper se lo habrías dicho delante de todos.

- Eddie tú siempre tan terco, que tiene de malo que se lo digas ahora y no en tres meses mas….

- Tú no sabes nada… y sabes que odio que me digas Eddie, Emmet – lo fulmine con la mirada, parecía que eso se estaba volviendo costumbre para mi – además tu siempre andas de impertinente, te aseguro que si Alice sospecha algo, es por tu culpa.

- No habrás pensado que podrías escaparte para siempre de nuestras hermanita Eddie, sabes que ella es una bruja en estas cosas, ella lo adivina todo.

- Si claro como no – contesté sarcásticamente

- En este caso Emmet tiene razón, Edward, sabes que Alice lo sabe todo, ahora debe estar torturando a Bella con sus preguntas, sabes que cuando se pone en ese plan perspicaz, no hay quien la pare, y esta vez no podré hacer nada para ayudarte – dijo Jasper.

Bufe frustrado porque se que esta vez Jasper tenía razón, no me podría salvar del dichoso interrogatorio de Alice, aunque pensándolo bien podría llegar e irme directo a mi habitación y hacerme el dormido, o escaparme a alguna parte, pero daría lo mismo, igual tendría que hablar con Alice tarde o temprano.

- Ya sabía que ella se daría cuenta, pero no se si aguantare hablar con ella hoy, son más de las once de la noche y estoy cansado.

- Agradécele a Emmet – dijo Jasper riéndose

- Oh, si gracias Emmet, por tu culpa tendré que soportar a la duende creyéndose del FBI – contesto sarcásticamente.

- De nada Eddie, me debes un gran favor – dijo burlón.

Deje que este par de desconsiderados hablaran solos y me concentre en el camino, cualquier cosa seria mejor que seguir escuchándolos, ya estábamos cerca de la casa, era un alivio volver al hogar después de un día duro, y todo gracias a mis hermanos, lo peor era que ni siquiera iba a acabar mi tortura, pues tendría que esperar a Alice y su interrogatorio.

Después de diez minutos mas en el auto llegamos a casa, deje mi auto afuera y entre. Sin esperar a los chicos, salude a Esme y me fui a mi habitación, prefería esperar mi tortura en mi ambiente, que en la sala, además con la presencia de Esme me sentiría incomodo, mi habitación era mas privada.

Me recosté en la cama y tomé el libro que estaba leyendo, Cumbres Borrascosas de Emily Brontë, en una semana nos evaluarían el libro, me perdí en la Inglaterra del cambio de siglo, iba en la parte del regreso de Heathcliff cuando Alice entra hecha un torbellino, me acomode en mi cama, Alice se sentó y dispara:

- Te gusta Bella, cierto – porque siempre era tan directa.

- ¿Es necesario responder eso? – pregunté.

- La verdad no, pero esto me lo confirma – empiezo a dar saltitos por toda la habitación - ¡Lo sabia! ¡Lo sabia! – se sentó otra vez en la cama - ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? ¿Te le vas a declarar? ¿Me dejas ayudarte?... – la interrumpí

- Primero: me di cuenta en cuanto la vi… segundo: no sabia que tenia que decirte… tercero: eso ya lo veré yo… y por ultimo: quiero hacer esto por mi cuenta – me miro con un puchero de perrito lastimero.

- Hermano por favor, te prometo que no haré nada que tú no quieras, pero por favor, por favor, por favor – me suplico.

– Esta vez no Alice, ni siquiera tú vas a poder hacerme cambiar de idea, si hubiera querido tú ayuda te la habría pedido hace tiempo.

- Pero hermanito ten… - la corte

- Míralo de esta forma Alice, tengo suficiente con Emmet y sus meteduras de pata, para también tener de lidiar contigo.

- ¡Por eso reaccionaste así en el cine!, ya sabia y que se traían algo entre manos – se iba a retirar, cuando se da la vuelta y me apunta con el dedo acusatoriamente - ¡Jasper y Emmet lo saben! ¡Les dijiste a ellos antes que a mi! – gritó.

- Ellos se dieron cuenta solitos, yo no les dije absolutamente nada, si hubiera sido por mi, nadie lo sabría aun – era mejor mentirle que decirle que yo se lo dije a Emmet, cuando Alice se enojaba era de temer y hoy estaba muy cansado para soportarla.

- En eso tienes razón, tu eres muy obtuso – suspiro sonoramente - ¡Harán una linda pareja! – dijo dando saltitos otra vez, me pare de mi cama y la dirigí a la puerta.

- Entonces no se hable mas del asunto, tú ya sabes lo que querías, y ahora ¿me puedes dejar dormir? Ha sido un día terrible.

- Esta bien – me dio un abrazo y se fue, estaba cerrando la puerta cuando se dio vuelta y me dijo – Sabes… creo que a Bella igual le gustas… …Ah, por cierto, mañana viene a la casa – y salio guiñándome un ojo.

Me quede petrificado en la puerta, a la hora que se le ocurría decirme eso, sacudí mi cabeza, me dirigí a la cama, tome mi pijama y me lo puse, me acosté, con la sensación de que seria una larga noche… ¡condenada duende!

-ººº-

"B - pov"

Todavía no podía creer de lo que era capaz de hacer Alice para que uno hiciera lo que quería, parece que interrogarme en el auto no le vasto, sino que me obligo ir a su casa mañana, ¿es que acaso no tenia con toda su tortura?, le dije que no quería ir, pero decirle que no a Alice Cullen fue un gran error, me dijo que si no iba a la Mansión Cullen, le diría a Edward todo lo que les conté en el Jeep, ya no había caso ocultarlo mas, me gustaba, se había calado en mis pensamientos desde el primer momento en que lo vi, en el principio trate de verlo como mi amigo, pero poco a poco se fue ganando un lugar especial en mi corazón, y no había vuelta atrás.

El solo hecho de tener que ir allá, y verlo, hacia que mi corazón se acelerara como loco, el tener que enfrentarlo ahora que Alice y Rose sabían la verdad me ponía nerviosa, además estaban las bromas de Emmet, con ellos el cuadro estaba completo, solo acordarme de cómo estaba Alice en el Jeep hacia que me dieran escalofríos:

- Flash Back –

Estábamos de regreso a Forks escuchando música, cuando Alice la apagó y dijo:

- Así que te gusta mi hermano ¿Eh?

Me quede petrificada en el asiento, desvié mi cara hacia la ventana, no quería que me viera sonrojada.

- ¡Siiii! ¡Lo sabia!... te gusta Edward - dijo dando palmaditas y Rose me miraba picara mientras yo estaba roja como un tomate, no sabia que decirles, pero tampoco quería decirles, pero esto me tomo desprevenida y quede en blanco.

- Déjala Alice, cuando Bella quiera contarnos, lo hará – dijo Rosalie.

- Pues si no me lo dice de su boca, yo se lo diré a Edward – soltó inocentemente Alice.

- En verdad… eres un demonio Alice – me queje – y ya que no me queda de otra… Si me gusta, y no se hasta que grado – dije esto mientras me sonrojaba furiosamente.

Rose y Alice me miraban como si fuera lo mas lindo que hubieran escuchado en su vida, lo que hizo que me sonrojara mas, si esto fuera posible, y lo peor de todo es que no tenia donde ocultar la cabeza.

- Fin del Flash Back -

- Ahora si que estoy perdida, esa duende me las pagara algún día - susurre

- ¿Decías hija? – pregunto Reneé.

Ja lo que me faltaba, pensé en mi fuero interno.

- No mamá nada… es mejor que me vaya a dormir, le prometí a Alice que mañana iría a su casa – me despedí de mis padres, y subí las escaleras hacia mi cuarto, cerré la puerta y me derrumbe en mi cama, estaba agotada, pero tenia la sensación de que esta noche no descansaría y todo por culpa de Alice y sus insinuaciones, otra vez llego a mi esa imagen a mi mente.

- Flash Back –

Me baje del coche y recorrí el trecho que me separaba de mi casa, cuando Alice grito:

- Bella – me di vuelta y pregunte.

- ¿Dime Alice?

- Sabes…. Creo que a mi hermano le gustas

Y si más que decir el Jeep arranco dejándome petrificada en la entrada de mí casa.

- Fin del Flash Back -

- ¡Bendita seas Alice! – dije sarcásticamente antes de caer rendida, mas por cansancio, eran la tres de la madrugada cuando me sumergí a la inconciencia de mis sueños.

-ººº-

Eran las ocho de la mañana cuando desperté, estaba muy cansada, después de dormir solo cinco horas, ya que unos hermosos ojos esmeraldas me sacaron directamente de los brazos de Morfeo.

Estuve un buen rato dando vueltas y vueltas en la cama, ya cuando vi que era las nueve me levanté, Alice vendría por mi a las diez, pero conociéndola, estaría aquí antes. Tome mi ropa, la toalla, y me dirigí al baño, si iba a estar un día entero soportando a esa duende maquiavélica, tendría que someterme a un proceso de relajación intensivo, aunque dudaba que me ayudara esta vez. Espere a que el agua se calentara y me metí a la ducha, después de sentirme relajada, me seque y vestí. Me coloque una blusa azul eléctrico, con detalles en encaje, y un pantalón negro ajustado, que me había regalado Alice, en unas de sus tanta sesiones de tortura al centro comercial, y mis amadas Converse, fui a mi cuarto y saque un polerón azul marino bastante grueso, pues hoy había amanecido el cielo gris y frío.

Baje a desayunar, mis padres ya estaban ahí, y como yo iba a salir, ellos tenían sus propios planes. Llegue a la cocina y me serví un cuenco de cereales con leche y un poco de fruta picada. Después de comerme mi desayuno, iba subiendo las escaleras cuando siento el timbre tocar. De seguro era Alice. Baje el tramo que había hecho y grite ¡Yo voy!, tome la manilla de la puerta y grande fue mi sorpresa al no encontrar a Alice, sino a Edward con esa sonrisa torcida suya tan deslumbrante que me quede embobada viendo.

Era imposible seguir negándolo, estaba total, irrevocable e incondicionalmente enamorada de Edward Cullen. Me sonrojé furiosamente, ahora que mis sentimientos estaban ocupando en pleno mi conciente, en vez de mi subconsciente, no pude evitar que aparecieran, y también estaba un poco triste, ya que este chico perfecto, jamás se fijaría en alguien tan simple como yo.

-ººº-

"E - pov"

Ahí estaba ella, ese perfecto ser que me alegraba solo con su presencia, me miraba sonrojada y un dejo de tristeza, cosa que no supe porque, nos quedamos mirando el uno al otro hasta que su madre nos saco de nuestro trance.

- ¡Edward! Hola, ¿Cómo estas?

- Hola Reneé, estoy muy bien – Perfectamente ahora que vi a su hija, pensé en mi fuero interno.

- Pero pasa Edward… Hija, podrías darle el paso, le estas tapando el paso – dijo mirando tiernamente a Bella.

- Ah… este… si, claro – y salio de la entrada, liberándome el paso hasta el interior, enarqué una ceja, Bella estaba sumamente nerviosa, se retorcía los dedos, además que Reneé miro a su hija, luego nos miro a ambos y sonrió, ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

- La verdad, es que Alice me dijo que teníamos que estar a las diez y media en la casa, sino haría un berrinche monumental, además Bella me dijo que te dijera que "mas vale que no hagas una pataleta y lleguen a tiempo, sino te atendrás a las consecuencias" – Bella se puso pálida, pero de inmediato un fuerte sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos ahora – tomo su chaqueta y me jalo hacia mi Volvo - ¡Adiós, nos vemos luego mamá! – grito desde el coche, me dirigí de inmediato a la casa, pues Alice también me había amenazado a mi, de solo acordarme un frío recorría mi espalda y me daba pavor que cumpliera su promesa.

- Flash Back –

Estaba vistiéndome, era temprano, pero Bella vendría a eso de las diez, así que Alice nos dijo que todos teníamos que estar levantados a las nueve, estaba abrochándome mis zapatillas, cuando Alice entro a mi habitación, y dijo:

- Iras a buscar a Bella

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Lo que escuchaste, así que mejor te apuras en tomar desayuno.

- Es que tu estas loca o que, tú le dijiste que irías, ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo?

- Sabes que quieres, además si voy yo, no sabes lo que puedo contarle – dijo mirándome maliciosamente.

La mire horrorizado, Alice era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir lo que se proponía, realmente mi hermana era un diablillo.

- Tu ganas, iré – dio la vuelta y se fue, dejándome nervioso, me gustaba pasar el tiempo con Bella, pero esta visita me tenia nervioso, con Alice sabiendo mi secreto, ella y Emmet se confabularían en mi contra, y demás se les escaparía algo, esos dos eran de temer cuando se lo proponían.

- Fin del Flash Back -

Hoy era la oportunidad de decirle a Bella lo que sentía, no podía esperar mas tiempo, ya no quería que fuera mi amiga, la quería como algo mas, y por ahora esos tres meses que había tomado como plazo para declarármele, se podían ir al carajo, además si no lo hacia pronto, el diablillo que tenia por hermana, era capaz de sentarnos a los dos y decirlo, Alice no era de la que se quedaba callada cuando sabia algo como esto, ya que yo había pasado muchas vergüenzas por su culpa cuando éramos niños. Estaba tan ensimismado en mis pensamientos que solo escuche lo ultimo que dijo mi ángel.

- … puedes creerlo, ni yo sabia lo terrible que podía ser Alice – la mire confundido - ¿no me estabas escuchando? ¿A que no? – le pedí disculpas con la mirada, por un momento nuestras miradas se encontraron y Bella desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, no pude evitar preguntarme ¿Qué le pasaba?, hoy estaba actuando raro, primero lo que paso en su casa, y ahora esto, por lo general ella siempre me miraba a los ojos, pero note que en todo momento ella había esquivado mi mirada.

- ¿Qué pasa Bella? – inquirí – hoy estas mas rara que ayer.

- Que va, estoy perfectamente – dijo completamente nerviosa.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué te retuerces los dedos incesantemente? Nos has parado en todo el viaje de hacerlo.

- Este… yo…mmm…. – balbuceaba sin sentido - ¡Ah!, es que Alice me dijo que tenia un arsenal de mascarillas de belleza para ocuparlas en mi, y Edward, tu sabes que odio que tu hermana me ocupe como si fuera una muñeca – soltó una risita histérica, si no fuera porque sabia eso, creería que me estaba mintiendo.

Seguimos conversando a lo largo del trayecto, pero ella seguía sin mirarme a los ojos, fue una platica amena aunque quería verla a los ojos, no me gustaba que los ocultara, pues yo podía leer en sus ojos lo que ella pensaba, Bella era un libro abierto para mi con respecto a sus sentimientos, era por eso que yo sabia que no le era del todo indiferente, pero no iba presionarla, pero yo quería ver sus ojos, así que no me aguante.

- Bella… ¿podrías mirarme a los ojos? He notado que no lo has hecho durante todo el camino ¿por qué lo haces? – pregunte.

- Eh… yo… veras – volvió a sonrojarse – y-ya te d-dije que estoy preoc-cupada por Alice.

- Es solo por eso, o es por lo de ayer.

- Si Edward, es solo por eso, no te preocupes… ya te dije que todo esta bien – y me miro.

Al momento en que nuestras miradas chocaron, no pude evitar derretirme, estaba tan embelesado mirándola no me di cuenta cuanto tiempo fue, hasta que Bella grito:

- Esta… ¡Edward, reacciona! ¡oh por Dios! ¡EDWARD DESPIERTA VAMOS A CHOCAR!

- Eh... ¡¿Qué?! – mire al frente y estábamos a punto de impactar contra un árbol, me había desviado, pero tomando firmemente el volante, apreté el freno y di vuelta el volante, derrapando a centímetros del árbol, fue una salvada espectacular, y no pude evitar echarme a reír.

- ¿De que te ríes tanto? ¡Estuvimos a punto de chocar! …¡¿En que estabas pensando Edward?! - Bella estaba gritándome histérica.

- No importa Bella – dije serenándome y arranque el coche de nuevo y seguí conduciendo, luego de un rato añadí – de todas maneras estamos a salvo.

- Idiota ¡casi nos convertimos en galleta de Volvo y tú tan tranquilo! – respondió mordaz.

- Cálmate, no paso nada, estamos bien y vivos, además nos falta poco para llegar.

Doble hacia el camino que seguía hasta mi casa, seguimos casi todo el tramo restante en silencio, cuando aparque el coche en la entrada Bella pregunto.

- ¿En que estabas pensando cuando casi chocamos?

- En ti… – dije sin pensar, Bella se callo y se sonrojo.

- ¿Eeen mmi? – tartamudeo, sonrojándose aun mas, era increíble como se había sonrojado en la ultima media hora, pero preferí salirme por la tangente.

- Vamos entremos a la casa, mi hermana debe estar ansiosa, nos retrasamos quince minutos y ya la conoces.

- Este… si… tiene razón, entremos – y salio del auto casi a la carrera y se interno por la casa, sin esperarme.

- Creo que hoy será un día entretenido – me dije antes de entrar a la casa siguiendo a Bella.

-ººº-

"B - pov"

Estaba en el cuarto de Alice con Rose y ellas me estaban persuadiendo para que saliéramos de ahí, estuvimos casi toda la mañana, porque yo no quería salir al salón, me daba pavor encontrarme con Edward, después de lo que me dijo en el auto me dejo desconcertada y si me lo encontraba otra vez estaba segura que lo primero que haría sería sonrojarme, ya que con mi descubrimiento de la mañana más las palabras de él, me dejaron muy nerviosa, incluso cuando se lo conté a Rose y Alice ellas exclamaron de asombro y no pararon de molestarme hasta dejarme como una fresa.

- Flash Back -

Entre a la casa de los Cullen y después de dirigirle un débil saludo a Esme, que en ese momento salía de la cocina, subí las escaleras todo lo rápido que me lo permitía mi torpeza, evitando caerme de la escalera por puro milagro.

Fui directo a la habitación de Alice, pues ella era la culpable de todo lo que me estaba pasando.

Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba ella, en su cama, escuchando musica.

- ¡Alice ¿Cómo pudiste?! – grite.

- A Bella llegaste – miro el reloj – aunque te retrasaste quince minutos.

- ¡Oh, perdón por mi retraso!

- Bella, estas algo alterada – apago la musica y se levantó de la cama – ven vamos a que Esme te de algo para calmarte.

- ¡NOO! – grite – Alice te lo suplico no me obligues a bajar por favor – le rogué, en ese momento entro Rose con una bandeja con tres tazas de té.

- Me pareció oír la dulce voz de Bella hablando contigo cuñada – rio Rosalie, la fulmine con la mirada – Alice, te dije que llegaría alterada, ¿no sé por qué insististe que fuera Edward?

- Algunas veces hay que tomar medidas, y con estos dos testarudos... – replico Alice – además no es la primera vez que se pone así por culpa de mi hermano.

- Si claro y tu muy contenta con tu acción, por culpa tuya estuvimos punto de impactarnos Edward y yo contra un árbol ¡íbamos muy nerviosos! De n… - no alcance a terminar la frase ya que mis amigas exclamaron.

- ¡¿Qué dices?!

- Este… ummm… yo… en fin, igual se enteraran – inspire hondo y proseguí - por la culpa de ti, maniática Alice me di cuenta de algo que me impidió ver a Edward a la cara, y en un momento el me ordeno que lo mirara a los ojos, lo hice… y… y… después de unos segundos viendo sus ojos, vi que íbamos directo hacia un árbol, grite, Edward salió como de un trance, derrapo con el auto y esquivamos el árbol – termine mi relato sonrojada, Rose y Alice, me miraban con la estupefactas, y tenían razón, estuvimos a punto de chocar.

- Pero como…. – Alice me miro - ¡un momento! ¿Por qué no podías ver a mi hermano a los ojos?

- Alice no es obvio – Rose miro a Alice – por fin lo acepto.

-Por fin, siiii ¡lo sabia! Tenias que reconocer que te gusta mi hermano – Alice celebraba, Rosalie reía, se la estaban pasando en grande - ¡te gusta! ¡te gusta! ¡te gusta! – gritaba Alice dando saltitos por toda la habitación.

- Te equivocas Alice – me miro con el ceño fruncido - no me gusta Edward – inspire hondo, era ahora o nunca - me enamore de él – dije con un hilo de voz.

- ¡¿Queeeee?!

Mis amigas me quedaron mirando estupefactas, jamás pensaron que yo les diría algo así, porque que te gustara una persona era muy diferente a amarla, para mi ya no había vuelta atrás.

- Fin del Flash Back -

- Vamos Bella, no podrás evitar a mi hermano por siempre, te puedo asegurar que Edward, debe estar desconcertado porque te encerraste aquí con nosotras.

- Lo se Rose, pero no quiero salir.

Sabia que hoy no iba ser una buena visita, pero las chicas no querían que me fuera, además en la tarde iban a venir Ángela y Ben, para que pasáramos el día los ocho juntos, como ellos no pudieron ir al Port Angeles ayer, ¡era raro! ayer podía hablar con Edward con naturalidad y hoy, lo único que quería era salir de esa casa lo antes posible.

Era conciente que en algún momento tendría que salir de aquí, Ben y Ángela, no tardarían en llegar, y eso ponía en peor perspectiva todo, pues como todos ellos tenían pareja, el lugar que siempre ocupaba cuando estábamos todos juntos era al lado de Edward, y eso hacia que mis nervios aumentaran, ojala no le hubiera preguntado que pensaba, todo seria un poco mas fácil…

- Tierra… hola… Bella… ¡despierta! – grito Alice.

- Eh… decías…

- ¡No hay caso contigo! – Alice soltó un bufido – llevo cinco minutos diciendo que Ángela y Ben llegaron y Rose bajó.

- ¡Oh no! - dije espantada.

- ¡Oh si Bella!... si no sales te saco a empujones, y ¡puedo pedir refuerzos! – me miraba maliciosamente.

- No Alice por favor – suplique en vano - todavía no, no puedo, ¡no estoy preparada! – grite.

- ¡Bella sal ahora mismo o llamare a Edward! – horrorizada mire a Alice, la duende era capaz de hacer lo que fuera porque lo demás hiciéramos lo que quería. Estaba a punto de empujarme hacia la puerta cuando se abre y entra Rosalie.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no han bajado?

- Bella no quiere.

- No te preocupes, él todavía no baja, así que ¡manos a la obra! Bajas Bella o te bajamos, así de sencillo.

- ¡No, no… no… NOOO…! – se acercaron a mi y comenzaron a empujarme hacia la puerta.

- Te lo advertimos así que ahora no grites – dijo Alice – abre la puerta Rose, yo la sujeto.

- ¡por favor no me hagan esto! ¡Son mis amigas!

- Por eso lo hacemos, querida amiga – replico irónicamente Rose.

- ¡Esta bien ya salgo pero dejen… - no alcance a terminar la fase, porque una voz aterciopelada nos interrumpió.

- ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? ¿Por qué empujan a Bella?

Fije mi vista en la otra puerta, totalmente sonrojada, donde estaba el rostro desconcertado de Edward, ¡y yo que no quería que me viera haciendo algo vergonzoso!

¡Trágame tierra!

-ººº-

"E - pov"

Estaba en mi habitación leyendo un libro, pero no entendía nada de lo que decía, después de que Bella y yo llegamos a mi casa, y ella se refugiara en el cuarto de Alice y no saliera mas, me di cuenta que esta vez mi precipitación por decirle las cosas, iba a tener consecuencias, y el hecho estaba en que no había salido de la habitación en toda la mañana, ¡ahora si que la espante!, eso era algo seguro, pero en fin, ya tendría tiempo de hablar con Bella a solas, sin interrupciones, me levante de la cama para alistarme, Ángela y Ben ya habían llegado a pasar el día con nosotros.

Estaba llegando a la puerta cuando escuche gritos en la habitación de Alice, las chicas se reían y Bella se escuchaba muy nerviosa, hablaban de sacar algo, cuando abrí la puerta vi a las chicas empujando a Bella, la cual no quería salir ¿Cuál seria el motivo? ¿Seria por mí?.. Eso hizo que mi corazón se acelerara.

- ¡… e hagan esto! ¡Son mis amigas!

- Por eso lo hacemos, querida amiga – era idea mía o Rose estaba siendo irónica.

- ¡Esta bien ya salgo pero dejen…

No la deje terminar, estaba desconcertado, ¿Por qué no quería salir?

- ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? ¿Por qué empujan a Bella?

Ella quedo petrificada en la otra puerta me miro se sonrojo furiosamente, yo la miraba, y no podía dejar de hacerlo. Unos carraspeos me sacaron de mi ensoñación así que continué:

- ¿Me van a decir que les pasa? – las tres se miraron y luego me miraron a mi nerviosas – estoy esperando, respondan mi pregunta.

- Veras hermanito nosot… - empezó Alice pero Bella la corto.

- No te preocupes por lo que hacemos y bajemos, los chicos deben de estar esperándonos – y sin mas se escabullo hacia la escaleras, yo me quede viéndola asombrado ¿Qué le había hecho para que me contestara de esa manera?... A ver veamos Edward, confundirla por ejemplo, contesto una vocecilla en mi cabeza.

Las chicas me miraron y luego soltaron una risilla, se reían de mí, aunque me hubiera gustado saber por que.

- ¿Qué bicho le ha picado? Y ustedes ¿de qué se ríen? – pregunte molesto.

Rose y Alice al ver mi expresión estallaron en carcajadas mas fuertes, algo que me molesto aun más, acaso mi expresión daba tanta risa.

- Hay hermanito… que vamos a hacer contigo – dijo Alice.

- Hombres, nunca se dan cuenta de nada – replico Rose.

Ellas bajaron las escaleras todavía riéndose, y yo quedé más perplejo, ¿Qué era lo que no entendía o de lo que no medaba cuenta?, se me acelero el corazón de solo pensar que tenia que ver con Bella, ella algo les había dicho, si eso tenía que ser, de otra manera no me explicaba el comportamiento de mi ángel, y eso fue un incentivo mas para hablar con ella ahora. Baje las escaleras con esos pensamientos y al llegar al salón no me sorprendió ver a Bella sonrojada como una fresa y Emmet destornillándose de la risa, no pude evitar soltar un bufido de exasperación, me apresure a la sala y escuche a Emmet decir:

- ¡Bells no te pongas así!

- Emmet por favor, no sigas por favor, ¡no alteres más mis nervios!

- No eso ya lo hace Edward – entonces se percato de mi presencia, me sonrió y yo lo fulmine con la mirada – oh ahí estas Eddie – Bella me miro y se sonrojo otra vez ¿Por qué los demás no paraban a Emmet?

- Cállate Emmet – le dije, esta era la situación que trate de evitar toda la mañana, que Bella y yo estuviéramos en el mismo espacio que Alice y Emmet.

- Hay Eddie, tú cuando vas a entender que yo jamás te obedeceré, ¡soy el hermano mayor!

- ¡Pues no lo pareces! – casi le grite.

- Ya cálmense chicos, solo son bromas - trato de tranquilizar Jasper – te estábamos esperando Edward – me di la vuelta para ver a Jasper – queremos ir al prado a hacer un picnic, ¿vamos?

No me apetecía estar al aire libre con Emmet y sin la vigilancia de mi madre, pero al ver la expectación de Bella por mi respuesta, me desarmo, así que asentí.

- ¡Siii! Vamos chicas a preparar las cosas – Alice iba dando saltitos hacia la cocina, Bella me dirigió una sonrisa fugaz y después se fue con las demás, no pude evitar mirarla hasta que se perdió en el pasillo.

- ¡Hay hombre! Te la estas comiendo con la mirada – dijo de pronto Emmet, le di una mirada de advertencia, pues estábamos con Ben, al parecer él lo entendió así que encarándome me dijo:

- No te preocupes Edward, que yo se hace años que estas interesado en Bella – me alarme ¿desde cuando lo sabia? – no te preocupes, que tu secreto esa a salvo conmigo – y me guiño un ojo.

- Es que a mi pobre amigo se le nota la cara de león cada vez que contempla a Bella – comento Jasper, eso me descoloco un poco, ¿yo ponía esa expresión al estar con ella? - parece como si en cualquier momento saltarías hacia tu oveja, o en este caso "ángel" – y mis amigos y hermano soltaron sendas carcajadas y no pude evitar ruborizarme levemente, si Edward te ruborizaste, ¿de verdad ellos veían eso en mi?

- Oh Eddie, pero que ven mis ojos, ¡estas ruborizado! – grito Emmet, siempre tenia que se así de escandaloso.

- Ya cállate, ¿Cuándo entenderás? Déjalo así por favor – ya estaba frustrándome habían pasado solo diez minutos y solo era Emmet, ¡¿Qué pasaría con mis dos hermanos haciendo bromitas?!

Estaba seguro de que mi tortura acababa de comenzar.

Estuvimos un rato mas platicando con mis amigos, mientras las chicas preparaban las cosas para el picnic, por lo menos me habían dejado en paz, hablamos del instituto, las materias, el béisbol, la liga y al final terminaron hablando de sus novias, este tema me hizo sentirme muy incomodo y excluido, ver como mis amigos se embelesaban al hablar de ellas me daba un poco envidia, porque a pesar de que yo quería a Bella, ella no era mas que mi amiga, y por mas que yo quisiera cambiar esas circunstancias, sabia que me había precipitado esta mañana la decirle eso en el auto, no por nada rehuia de mi en los instantes que coincidíamos, los chicos al ver mi expresión cambiaron de tema un poco culpables, así que les hice saber que no se preocuparan, que la culpa no era de ellos.

Después de media hora en la sala solos, llegaron las chicas con las cestas y las demás cosas que llevaríamos para ir a pasar la tarde en el prado, eso era algo que me hacia ilusión, pues Bella no podría escapar de mi, siempre que nos reuníamos todos, ella ocupaba el lugar junto a mi, y como a mi me encantaba su compañía, jamás le diría que no, pero este día en especial seria un poco complicado, pues ella estaba muy reticente a pasar cinco minutos a mi lado, y creo que ha llegado el momento de hablarle a Bella con la verdad y decirle lo que sentía por ella.

Cargamos los autos, mi Volvo y el Jeep de Emmet solo teníamos que esperar a ver como Alice nos distribuiría.

- ¡Ya esta! – dijo mi hermana de repente - Edward, Bella, Jasper y yo iremos en le Volvo y los demás en el Jeep.

Me dispuse a abrirle la puerta del copiloto a Bella, pero Alice me interrumpió.

- Bella ira conmigo atrás – la mire extrañado – Jasper se sentara contigo – iba a protestar pero me detuvo - ¡y es mi ultima palabra!

Como con Alice no valía discutir me subí al Volvo, los demás nos miraban divertidos y pude ver en Bella una expresión de alivio al sentarse con ella, al igual que el nerviosismo al compartir espacio conmigo ¿Qué le pasaba? No era la primera vez que le hacia este tipo de insinuaciones y cambiaba de tema, pero era la primera vez que se comportaba de esta manera.

-ººº-

"B - pov"

Ya habíamos llegado al hermoso prado que era nuestro refugio del mundo, cada vez que queríamos desconectarnos veníamos todos aquí, y para mi hoy era un día espectacular para venir, después de todos los nervios sentidos en la Mansión Cullen, quería despejarme un poco, después de colocar todas las cosas, un pequeño toldo, el mantel, y cojines para poder sentarnos, a pesar de haber colocado todo debajo de un árbol que había aquí, no podíamos correr riesgos si comenzaba a llover, algo que ya nos había pasado en algunas ocasiones.

Todavía me sentía un poco nerviosa estando al lado de Edward, cosa que no podía evitar estando rodeada de parejas, pero el ambiente tranquilo que me rodeaba hacia que me sintiera mas calmada, le agradecía mucho a Alice que se hubiera sentado conmigo en el auto, aunque tampoco podía evitar las fugases miradas que me lanzaba Edward desde el espejo retrovisor, pero hice mi mejor intento en ignorarlas y comportarme con mas naturalidad con el, cosa que la parecer funciono, pues hablamos como siempre.

Después de charlar un rato todos juntos y comer algo, los chicos se fueron a explorar el bosque y nos dejaron solas.

- Oye amiga, ahora que estas mas calmada, no te parecería decirle a Edward lo que sientes - dijo Alice de repente.

- ¡Estas loca! Como le voy a decir eso a Edward.

- Yo encuentro que Alice tiene razón Bella, porque en algún momento él se dará cuenta y no podrás ocultarlo más – dijo Ángela, ya le habíamos contado toda la historia de la mañana, la mire espantada.

- Pero…. yo no… no puedo – balbuceé – si me rechaza…

- Eso tu no lo sabes – respondió Rose – primero tienes que preguntarle que siente por ti… deberías darte cuenta a Edward le brillan los ojos cuando te mira… - la interrumpí.

- Y tu como sabes todo esto, porque yo no lo he visto.

- No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver – concluyo Alice.

- Bella entiende que nosotras nunca habíamos visto así a Edward, él ha cambiado mucho desde que tú te uniste a nuestro grupo – dijo Ángela.

- ¿Y como era él antes? – no pude evitar preguntar, sentía mucha curiosidad por conocer a ese Edward.

- ¡Uf! Por donde empezamos…- comenzó Rosalie – era mas retraído, huraño, amargado…

- Tendía a aislarse de nosotros, además que muchas veces lo hacíamos sentirse incomodo, porque el era el único que estaba solo en el grupo – intervino Alice.

- Y por ultimo, muchas veces rechazaba nuestras invitaciones a salir con nosotros, o se iba sin previo aviso – termino Ángela.

No podía creer la descripción de ese Edward, era totalmente distinto al que yo conocía, porque el siempre estaba con nosotros, se reía y se veía feliz, y no podía evitar preguntarme ¿Qué había ocasionado ese cambio?, parece que Alice me leyó el pensamiento porque contesto:

- ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Fuiste tú la que cambio a Edward, tú llegada al instituto, todavía me acuerdo de ese primer día, de lo único que hablaba era de buscar a alguien y sonreía como un bobo, y eras tú, siempre tú.

- Pero ¿yo?, eso no puede ser Alice, dime como una persona puede cambiar tanto por solo conocer a otra – replique, era imposible tratar de convencerme, aunque yo también había cambiado desde que los conocí, pero no quería hacerme ilusiones que al final terminarían hecha trizas.

- Mira Bella, es tu decisión si quieres creernos o no, aquí la verdad es que tú amas a Edward, y yo estoy segura que él también siente algo por ti – tercio Rosalie, ella siempre era directa cuando decía las cosas, pero mis inseguridades siempre ganaban cuando se trataba de Edward.

- Chicas ya déjenlo, por mas que se lo digamos saben que es más terca que una mula – dijo de pronto Ángela, nos miramos por un momento y después nos largamos a reír, eso aligero un poco la tensión en la que nos encontrábamos.

- Esta bien, no más, pero piénsalo ¿sí? No pierdes nada - dijo Alice.

No alcance a contestar porque los chicos regresaban de su pequeña excursión, venían riéndose de no se que, pero al ver lo incomodo que se veía Edward, no pude evitar sonreír, seguro y lo estaban molestando a él.

Después de un rato conversando y riendo todos juntos, cada quien salio a recorrer el lugar, yo tome mi chaqueta y me fui al río que estaba cerca del prado, entre medio de los árboles habían unas rocas para una fogata y troncos que ocupábamos para sentarnos, saque un libro que estaba leyendo y me puse a leer, se estaba muy tranquila así, oyendo el follaje cuando se mecía con el viento y la corriente del río, no se cuanto tiempo pase sentada ahí, por eso me sobresalte cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro y grande fue mi sorpresa ver a Edward sonriéndome con esa sonrisa torcida tan característica de él.

- ¿Molesto? – me pregunto.

- No para nada, ven siéntate – le sonreí palmándole un lugar al lado mío.

- ¿Qué lees? – volvió a preguntar.

- Cumbres Borrascosas, acuérdate que el examen es la próxima semana.

- Si lo se, ¿Qué haces aquí tan sola? – A que se debían tantas preguntas, eso me dejo desconcertada – yo te hacia con las chicas.

- No, quería un poco de tranquilidad, y este es él único lugar que me lo da – respondí.

- Ah, ya veo.

Nos sumergimos en un incomodo silencio, cada uno mirando a lados opuestos, era raro este ambiente, nunca nos había pasado, por lo general siempre nos sentíamos cómodos en la presencia del otro, pero yo no podía evitar pensar en las palabras de esta mañana, mas que nada por eso había aceptado venir acá, quería visitar este lugar que tanta paz me trasmitía para poder pensar en todo, en todas las conversaciones que había tenido con Edward, y analizar las palabras de las chicas, eso era lo que mas confusa me tenia, ¿seria verdad que yo era la causante del cambio de Edward? Esa pregunta me rondaba constantemente desde que me lo dijeran, hace unas horas atrás, ¿se podía afectar la personalidad de una persona en tan poco tiempo? ¿Podía ser yo la persona que ocupaba los pensamientos de Edward? ¿Podría Edward amarme, como yo lo amo a él? Eran muchas las preguntas que estaban sin respuestas, y por más que me devanara los sesos para conseguirlas, estaba en blanco, quizás con el tiempo podría responderlas, pero ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría?

Unos carraspero me sacaron de mi ensoñación y pude ver a Edward que me miraba divertido, con unos ojos tan penetrantes que hizo que me sonrojara.

- ¿Qué pasa por esa cabecita tuya Bella?

- Eh… nada ¿Por que?

- Te veías tan concentrada, te veías más hermosa – y ahí estaba de nuevo con sus insinuaciones, no pude evitar sonrojarme más todavía.

- Por favor Edward… no empieces…

- ¿Qué cosa?, si estoy diciendo la verdad – me guiño un ojo.

No pude soportar la intensidad de su mirada y desvié la cara, mirando otra vez el paisaje, estaba más roja que una fresa, y todas las preguntas se juntaban en una sola ¿Qué sentía Edward por mi?, tampoco soportaba lo hermoso que era, ¿Cómo se iba a fijar él en mí? Era imposible y no pude evitar que la tristeza se reflejara en mi rostro y él lo noto.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto – hoy has estado muy rara Bella, es como si estuvieras arrancando de mi.

- Pero que crees – le dije, aunque no podía estar mas en lo cierto.

- ¿Fue por lo que te dije en la mañana? – inquirió.

- No... – pero no me dejo terminar.

- Si es por lo de la mañana, te pido disculpas – dijo – pero hay veces en las que no me puedo controlar – esto último lo dijo en un susurro.

Me dio la impresión que eso no debería haberlo escuchado, al ver la cara de sorpresa por mi pregunta.

- ¿Qué no te puedes controlar? – estaba intrigada, y mas confusa que antes - ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Bella yo… - se aproximo más a mí, mirándome intensamente y yo no podía estar mas nerviosa – yo… - tenia mi corazón martilleándome a mil por hora, Edward se estaba acercando lentamente quedando a pocos centímetros de mi, él tenia un leve rubor adornándole las mejillas, nada comparado con el fuerte sonrojo que debería tener yo, sentía mi cara arder ante la intensidad de esa mirada. – Bella… yo que…. – no alcanzo a terminar la frase porque nos interrumpieron.

- ¡Bella! Por fin te encuentro… ¿eh? – Alice y Jasper nos quedaron mirando, los dos nos separamos rápidamente mirando a lados opuestos - ¿interrumpí algo? – pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- No nada – contesto Edward fulminándola con la mirada, se levanto del tronco – los espero en el auto.

Alice y Jasper se quedaron mirándome y desvié la mirada, ¿Qué acababa de ocurrir? Era idea mía o ¿Edward me iba a besar? Tenia la sensación de que iba a decirme algo importante… ¿Qué seria?. La voz de Jasper me saco de mi ensoñación.

- Alice, amor me alcanzas luego – y se fue, dejándonos a solas.

- ¡Ahora si me lo dices! ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Te beso? – las preguntas se atropellaban unas a otras - ¡Bella! Habla no te quedes callada.

- Este… yo… - tartamudee, ¿que había pasado?

- ¡Bella suéltalo de una vez! - grito

- ¡No se Alice!... ¡no se que paso! – me tape la cara con las manos, jamás había tenido tal proximidad con alguien, y ahora en vez de tener la ansiada paz que necesitaba, estaba mas confundida que antes, me levante de un salto y dije – vamos Alice, nos están esperando – iba saliendo de mi rincón favorito y me volví a Alice – ni una palabra de esto a nadie ¿entendido? – y sin esperar respuesta salí del lugar


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3:

_**Revelando sentimientos**_

"**E - pov"**

_¡Maldita sea!_ pensé _¡Rayos!... ¿por qué a mi?_

Estuve a punto de decirle a Bella lo que sentía por ella, a solo centímetros de besar sus labios, ¡y tuvo que llegar Alice a arruinarlo todo! Me sentía tan seguro ahí, sin que nadie nos viera, esa era mi oportunidad y tenían que llegar a interrumpirnos, no sabia de donde había sacado tanta determinación, pero al verla ahí, leyendo el libro, supe que ese era el momento perfecto para confesarle mis sentimientos, me sentía tan abrumado en estos momentos, estuve a pocos segundos de poder besar los labios de mi ángel por primera vez ¡y tenia que estropearse todo!, ahora si que Bella escaparía de mi, estaba seguro de eso, iba tan ensimismado que no escuche que Jasper venia detrás de mi.

- ¡Edward! – corrió un poco mas - ¡Edward espera! – grito.

- ¿Qué quieres? – dije un poco molesto.

- ¡Ey amigo! Perdón, no sabíamos que estabas con Bella – contesto un poco culpable – Alice estaba preocupada porque no la encontrábamos y a ti te hacíamos con Emmet y Ben.

- No te preocupes, las cosas ya están hechas – no pude evitar suspirar.

- De verdad, Edward, lo sentimos, jamás se nos ocurrió que estuvieran los dos solos, como Bella lleva escapando de ti casi todo el día…

- Y lo peor de todo es que ahora escapara aun mas de mi – volví a suspirar – hasta que no se normalicen las cosas…

Me sentía abatido, por poco y Bella pudo haberse convertido en mi novia… o rechazarme… aleje ese pensamiento, sentir a mi ángel nerviosa por mi cercanía era un gran aliciente para mi, por lo menos tenia el consuelo de que la ponía sumamente nerviosa con mi cercanía pero ¿Cuándo podría estar así de cerca de nuevo? Preferí dejar de pensar en eso, ya habría otra oportunidad ¿o no?

- Jasper ¿para que nos buscaban?

- Ah… si, recogimos las cosas para irnos, ya esta todo listo, solo faltaban ustedes y los chicos, Alice y yo los estábamos reuniendo.

- ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? – mi amigo asintió - ¿podridas controlar a Alice? No quiero que me haga preguntas, ya bastante tuve con lo que vio.

- Esta bien, no te preocupes por ella, yo la calmo… - se quedo callado, parecía dudar entre preguntarme algo o no – oye Edward ¿estas bien?

- Si, no te preocupes – mentí, en estos momentos lo menos que podía era estar bien - Jasper por favor no digan nada de lo que vieron ¿si? Tampoco quisiera soportar a Emmet y sus bromitas por mi declaración fallida, ¿Está bien?

- No te preocupes por eso cuñado, de nuestras bocas no saldrá nada.

- Okey – respondí.

No quería seguir hablando por lo que el resto del trayecto lo hicimos en silencio, Jasper se separo para ir a buscar a los otros, por lo que me encamine a mi Volvo y coloque Claro de Luna de Debussy, si eso no me subía el animo, no se que lo haría, en poco tiempo mas, tendría que soportar la presencia de Bella.

Después de quince minutos de espera llegaron todos, las primeras es llegar fueron Alice y Bella, la cual ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarme y se sentó atrás, con Alice, eso de alguna manera me dolió, a pesar que sabia que me evitaría, cuando echamos a andar los autos no la mire en todo el camino, necesitaba lo poco de concentración que tenia para el camino, iríamos a dejar a Bella, como Ángela y Ben habían dejado su coche en nuestra casa los demás pasarían directamente para allá, yo me desviaría al pueblo.

No podía soportar el ambiente que reinaba adentro del auto, todos estábamos en silencio, escuchando la música que yo había puesto, pero ¿de que servia? De nada, era como si no hubiera nada de fondo, iba llegando a la casa de Bella cuando vi a Black en el patio de ella, eso hizo que me tensase mas, no me gustaba ver a ese idiota cerca de Bella.

Estacione el auto y me baje antes de que mi ángel pudiera abrir la puerta y yo se la abrí, pude ver que Jacob fruncía en ceño por mi acción, por lo que sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

- Adiós Bella, nos vemos el lunes en el instituto – no le di tiempo para que hablara, me acerque a ella, la abrace y le di un beso en la mejilla, se tenso en respuesta a mi cercanía, pude ver la ira reflejada en las pupilas del perro sarnoso ese, el jamás podría quitarme a Bella.

Ella desconcertada por mi actitud, asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a su casa, yo me subí a mi auto, y arranque, pude ver desde lejos que Jacob igual abrazaba a Bella, eso hizo que una furia antes desconocida en mi, se encendiera como si le echaran gasolina, estuve a punto de parar e ir a golpearlo, pero me controle, apreté a fondo el acelerador y me dirigí hacia mi casa, ninguno quiso hablar, lo cual agradecí, porque no podría soportar un interrogatorio por parte de Alice.

Después de quince minutos conduciendo llegamos a la casa, Ben y Ángela ya se habían ido, me estacione en el garaje y deje el auto como quedo, salí y le pase las llaves a Jasper.

- Guárdalo por mi hermano.

- Esta bien

Y sin mas me dirigí a la puerta, la abrí y pe directo a las escaleras para irme a mi habitación. De la cual no saldría hasta el lunes de ser posible.

-ººº-

Estaba tumbado en mi habitación, no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado ahí, lo único que veía desde la ventana era como se iba oscureciendo mas y mas el cielo, había perdido la noción del tiempo, no sabia si me había quedado dormido o no, pero mi mente era como estar al blanco y la vez no, estuve a tan poco de decirle a mi ángel cuanto la amaba, y las preguntas se arremolinaban frente a mi ¿me hubiera aceptado? ¿Sentiría lo mismo por mi? ¿Me hubiera rechazado? ¿Me seguirá hablando? O ¿dejaría de ser mi amiga por mi atrevimiento?, esta última pregunta me hizo entrar en pánico, ¿y si Bella no quería saber nada de mi? Unos golpes me sacaron abruptamente de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Quién es?

- Soy yo Alice ¿puedo pasar? – estuve a punto de decirle que se fuera, pero ese tono de culpabilidad, me hizo entender que no me dejaría en paz hasta que la perdonada, aunque no había nada que perdonar, ya que no la culpaba de nada, las circunstancias se dieron así, no podía reprochárselo.

- Si Alice puedes pasar – conteste, abrí la puerta y se asomo tímidamente, algo en mi expresión la hizo vacilar, pero después de un segundo entro, dejando la puerta cerrada.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- No ha sido mi mejor día – sonreí – pero no ha estado tan mal.

- Quisiera pedirte disculpas – me dijo compungida – no dimensione lo que estaba pasando hasta que vi tu expresión y la de Bella.

Me erguí en la cama y la tome de las manos, esto era justo lo que me esperaba de Alice, aunque ella no fuera la culpable.

- No Al, no tengo nada que disculpar, tú no hiciste nada.

- Pero te veo tan abatido…

- No te sigas preocupando, si estoy así es por haber perdido esta oportunidad, nada mas, ya habrán otras – aunque en mi interior tenia muchas dudas, no quería que Alice se preocupara mas.

- Oh, Edward, nunca quise interrumpirlos, pero no pensé que estarías con Bella – me abrazo, y eso me reconforto un poco – sabes… – me dijo cuando nos separamos – ella me prohibió hablar de esto.

Eso me dejo sorprendido y me dolió, yo quería que hablara de eso, no que se lo guardara, tenia miedo a su reacción, y Bella estaba actuando justamente como no quería.

- Hablare con ella el lunes – me iba interrumpir, sabia que Alice quería que fuera mañana – entiéndela ¿si? Necesitara tiempo para pensar, yo tampoco actué muy bien al irme así tan de repente, pero no pude evitarlo, me sentía frustrado y no quería desquitarme con ustedes.

- Esta bien… te dejare tranquilo… duerme un poco – se levanto de la cama y se fue.

Por el bien mió y de Bella, no podría aguantar mas tiempo, estaba decidido, hablaría con ella el lunes en el instituto, no soportaría que me evitara o pensara que solo quería jugar un rato con ella, pero necesitaría la ayuda de Rosalie y Alice, y sabia que ellas harían lo que les pidiera de favor.

Me volví a tumbar en la cama y al poco rato me quede dormido pensando en una mirada tan dulce como el chocolate.

-ººº-

"**B - pov"**

Me desperté sobresaltada, mire el reloj y eran las nueve y media, me levante de la cama y corrí las cortinas de mi cuarto, era un día con neblina, la misma neblina que sentía a ratos en mi mente ¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Por qué me sentía tan mal?, la actitud de Edward y las palabras de Jake estaban clavadas como estacas en mi mente, y no podía evitar preguntarme si Jacob tenia razón.

_**- Flash Back –**_

_Estaba llegando a mi casa ¿en que momento me baje del auto? Sentí que Edward me abrazo y dio un beso en la mejilla, me tense, por que se portaba así, ¿no le bastaba con lo aturdida que estaba ya? Me encamine a la casa, lo único que quería era mi cama y mi cuarto, caminaba a paso inseguro por el jardín de mi casa, divise una figura a la entrada de esta y vi a Jacob esperándome, se notaba molesto ¿Qué le pasaría? , bueno hoy no estaba de humor como para averiguarlo, camine hasta él, iba a saludarlo pero no logre emitir ningún sonido ¿por que? Debería estar bien no así, no había pasado nada ¿o si? Jacob al ver mi expresión se preocupo._

_- Bells ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estas así?_

_- No… pasa… nada… - respondí entrecortadamente y no pude mas y me abalance a sus brazos, por mas que quisiera a Edward y a mis amigos, ahora necesitaba a alguien imparcial en la historia para que me ayudara a aclarar las ideas._

_- Bells, corazón ¿Qué paso? – me sentía muy confundida, porque Edward se comporto así, cuando llego Alice todo cambio y se fue sin darme explicaciones ¿Qué había estado a punto de hacer?_

_- Mira… entremos ¿si? – abrí la puerta y después de saludar a Billy y mis padres subí con Jake hasta mi cuarto._

_- Ahora si Bella, dime porque estas así, ayer te encontrabas bien – dijo después de cerrar la puerta y sentarse en mi cama. Tenia que contárselo._

_- Hoy me di cuenta de algo, estoy muy confundida, esta tarde pasaron muchas cosas que no logro entender ¿me ayudarías a aclararme la mente? Lo necesito._

_- Soy tu amigo, para eso estoy – me sonrió – adelante cuéntame lo que te pasa._

_- ¿Te acuerdas del chico que vino a buscarme ayer? – el asintió y apretó los puños – me di cuenta de que me enamore de él – su expresión se volvió dura y ausente ¿Qué le pasaba?_

_- Continúa por favor._

_- Las chicas me dijeron que el también sentía algo por mi, pero hoy paso algo que me ha dejado demasiado confusa y no se que pensar._

_- y ¿Qué fue eso? – sentí un pequeño temblor en su voz._

_- Fuimos aun prado y yo fui a sentarme a un río que queda cerca, fui a leer, después de un rato llego él y conversamos, pero en un momento se acerco a mi, como queriendo decirme algo – dije en un hilo de voz, Jacob tenia una expresión indescifrable – poco a poco se fue acercando mas, y cuando estabas a centímetros de mí, me hablo, pero no alcanzo a decirme nada porque en ese momento llego su hermana y cuñado, ellos nos interrumpieron, luego el se fue dejándome ahí, con ellos y sin mirarme. ¿Qué opinas? _

_- Que es un imbecil que quiere jugar contigo ¿dejarte ahí, sola sin siquiera explicarte nada? – su voz denotaba alivio ¿a que se debía esto? – no crees que tuvo que haberte dado algún tipo de explicación por tamaña osadía, obviamente no quería que lo interrumpieran y como no consiguió su propósito te dejo._

_Era doloroso así como lo decía Jacob pero ¿seria verdad? ¿Yo no era suficiente para Edward? Entonces ¿Por qué se porto así conmigo? ¿Seria verdad que en estos dos meses no alcanzara a conocerlo? ¿Tendría otra faceta desconocida para mí?_

_**- Fin del Flash Back-**_

No sabia que creer, por un lado estaban las palabras de Jake, las que sentía tan verdaderas, y estaban las palabras de las chicas, las que me decían lo cambiado que estaba Edward y que todo eso era por mi ¿podría una persona como él amar a alguien como yo? La respuesta era sencilla, era IMPOSIBLE, Edward jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo, lo que me llevaba a pensar como Jake, pero ¿Por qué jugaría así conmigo? Antes que nada éramos amigos, y no le había visto novia alguna desde que me uní a su grupo, a lo mejor pensó que yo era un reto. Claro, por se la chica nueva, la única que no había caído en sus encantos, pero todo esto tampoco tenia sentido, el Edward que yo conocía no era así, el era caballeroso, atento, amable, siempre viendo los meritos de las personas, no era alguien desalmado que le gustaba ver como sufrían las chicas por él, estaba confundida, y no sabia como comportarme mañana pero tenia miedo, y si se me acercaba mañana y me decía que lo que estuvo a punto de pasar fue un error, pero ¿Qué fue lo que estuvo a punto de pasar?, tenia un nudo en la garganta desde ayer que no quería abandonar ese lugar, pero porque me sentía tan dolida, utilizada, todos esos pensamientos me mareaban. Unos golpes en la puerta me sobresaltaron.

- Bella, te buscan – dijo mi Reneé, sentí pánico ¿y si era él?.

- Es Alice quiere hablar contigo.

- Espera que me visto y bajo – conteste aliviada.

- Ella quiere saber si puede subir a tu cuarto.

- Siii… mejor dile que suba.

En ese momento cai en la cuenta que eran las once y media de la mañana, ¿tanto tiempo había pasado? Además de algo más, todavía estaba con mi pijama viejo y mi coleta, Alice me iba a matar por como iba vestida, pero ya no tenía tiempo para cambiarme, entraría en cualquier momento.

- Ho… ¡¿Qué es eso que traes puesto?! - grito.

- ¿Mi pijama? – me miro horrorizada.

- ¿Cómo puedes dormir con eso?

- Costumbre… - cambie de tema, no quería que siguiera criticando mi ropa y me obligara a ir al centro comercial – oye Alice… no es por ser descortés pero ¿a que viniste?

- Ya veo que no aprecias la visita de una buena amiga – dijo dando un puchero.

- No yo no quise decir eso pero me intriga tu visita.

- La verdad vine a ver como te encontrabas, tienes las misma pinta que mi hermano – a la mención de Edward mi corazón se acelero ¿También había tenido una mala noche? – los dos parecen vampiros, mira esas horribles ojeras.

- Bueno no esperabas que durmiera como un bebé después de todo, ¿no crees?

- Bueno si... tienes razón – dijo con un aire pensativo - ¿quieres hablar?

- La verdad… no – respondí – prefiero pensar que eso no pasó, que sigo siendo tan amiga como siempre de Edward.

- Pero tu sabes que eso no es verdad, no puedes ocultarlo Bella, que ayer Edward se fuera así como así, dejándote sentada ahí, sin explicaciones te afecto, y por mas que quieras ocultarlo cuando lo veas a él, te acordaras.

- Mira Alice yo me conozco y se que no olvidare rápido, pero si quiero que mis nervios y mi corazón estén bien, necesito olvidar todo.

- Esta bien es tu decisión – dijo levantándose de la cama – bueno me voy, tengo una cita con mi Jasper y estoy llegando tarde.

- Una pregunta – Alice me miro - ¿Cómo se encuentra él?

Mi pregunta no le sorprendió, ya la esperaba de eso estaba segura.

- El esta bien, lo único que te puedo decir es que se revindicará a tus ojos, eso te lo aseguro – respondió con un aire misterioso, y sin mas se fue dejándome desconcertada por sus palabras.

-ººº-

Ya era lunes, el día temido por mí, quería ver a Edward pero me daba pavor que me dijera que cometió un error y que valora nuestra amistad y bla-bla-bla, no estaba preparada para eso.

Tome mi respectivo cuenco de cereales con leche de desayuno, subí y tome mis cosas para ir al instituto y salí hacia mi camioneta, estaba muy nerviosa, estuve a punto de devolverme y decirle a mi madre que estaba enferma, pero sabia que si hacía eso, Edward vendría a verme a mi casa, y pasara lo que pasara, no quería montar un espectáculo en mi casa.

Llegue al instituto y me dirigí a la primera clase, que compartía con Alice, mis nervios habían aumentado mi torpeza y estuve a punto de caerme varias veces, ocasionaron varias risitas en los pasillos por el grupo de chicas que me envidiaban por se amiga de Edward, no sabia como se las arreglaban para encontrarme, pero siempre estaban cuando yo pasaba por una situación vergonzosa y esta no seria la excepción, este grupito era liderado por Tanya, la cual me odiaba desde el momento que él le grito por mi causa, para defenderme.

Estando ya en la clase vi entrando a la pequeña duende, y también unos ojos esmeralda que me miraba con intensidad, desvié la mirada ¿Qué hacia Edward aquí? Lo que también me dio a entender que no podría enfrentarme a él, era demasiado cobarde para eso, tendría que esconderme, no se donde pero tendría que hacerlo, no podría soportar que Edward me mirara con esa intensidad, no de nuevo.

Entre receso y receso me apuraba por llegar a la siguiente clase, no quería toparme con él, algo que no lograría en el almuerzo, tendría que buscar un escondite perfecto y pensé en el bloque que no se ocupaba, ese casi siempre se la pasaba vacío.

Suspire aliviada al llegar a una de las salas vacías de ese bloque, nadie me buscaría aquí, estaba segura, no corría ningún peligro, me senté en una silla y me puse a escribir en mi cuaderno, pase unos quince minutos felices, pensando que no me encontrarían, por eso al sentir que la puerta se abría, se me paralizo el corazón, ahí estaba él con esa sonrisa torcida que me encantaba.

- Creíste que podrías esconderte de mi – dijo con esa voz aterciopelada que amaba, y me di cuenta que no debería haberme ocultado, jamás podría ocultarme de él.

-ººº-

"**E - pov"**

Por fin la había encontrado, no se porque no se me había ocurrido preguntarle a las chicas antes, y fue Ángela la que me dijo donde se había escondido, le estaría agradecido siempre, mi ángel se había sonrojado por mis palabras, o tal vez por encontrarnos a solas, no lo se, pero esta era la ultima oportunidad que tendría, me lo decían esos ojitos achocolatados que tanto quería.

- ¿Por qué te ocultabas? – pregunte.

- Yyo nnoo mme occuulto – tartamudeo, se veía adorable.

- Si, si lo haces, si no ¿Qué haces aquí sola?

- Essta…bba busscandoo un lugar para esccribir.

Me acerque mas a ella, por lo que Bella retrocedió topándose con la pared, eso era mucho mejor, la tenía acorralada.

- No mientas Bella, sabes que eres pésima mentirosa – decía mientras me acercaba mas a ella, cosa que no podía evitar.

- Y si me estaba escondiendo de ti ¿Qué problema hay con eso? – me dolieron sus palabras, estaba resentida, así que preferí sincerarme de una buena vez.

- Te debo una disculpa… por lo de ayer – ella me miro dolida ¿Qué estaría pensando?

- No te preocupes…- le tembló la voz y desvió su mirada.

- Quisiera no haberme ido así – continué – yo se que no debí hacerlo, tu te merecías una explicación, pero al ver a los chicos ahí, me frustre y no supe que hacer…

- Olvídalo si… a fin de cuentas no paso nada – agacho su cabeza y se disponía a salir, pero yo no la deje, no podía ni quería hacerlo.

- Edward qque haaccess… - balbuceo - déjame ir – su mirada me sorprendió, se reflejaba tanto sufrimiento en ella.

- Y si no quiero dejarte ir – le dije.

Ella me miro y vi en ella muchas lágrimas no derramadas, me sentí mal por hacerla sentir así, pero mi ángel debía saber la verdad.

- Que ganas con hacerme esto…. Eh, ¿dejar en claro quien es el macho del instituto? – eso no tenia sentido ¿de que me estaba hablando? - ¿Por qué juegas conmigo de esta manera?

- ¿Jugar? Estas equivocada… jamás he querido eso – estaba confundido ¿Por qué me decía todo esto?

- Entonces déjame ir… por favor – suplico, se me partía el alma verla así, Alice tenia razón, ella pensaba que yo quería burlarme, algo que no era cierto.

- Eso es algo que me temo no puedo hacer – y fui acercándome lentamente hacia ella, mi ángel se tenso, ayer habíamos quedado a escasos centímetros de besarnos pero hoy seria distinto.

- Por favor… déjame - susurro.

- Entiéndelo Bella, dejarte no esta en mis planes… porque… porque _**Te Amo**_ – y sin mas reparo la bese.

De primera Bella no me respondió y forcejeó para zafarse de mi, pero yo no la deje, después de unos momentos se fue relajando y comenzó a devolverme el beso con la misma intensidad que yo, con ese beso nos trasmitíamos lo que sentíamos, estaba seguro que Bella sentía lo mismo que yo, nos amábamos, y habíamos sido tontos por no decirlo antes.

Cuando comenzó a faltarnos el oxigeno, nos separamos, veía a mi ángel muy sonrojada, pero se veía hermosa.

- Edward yo…

- Shhhhh… no hables… lo sé - le dije.

- Es necesario… necesito hacerlo – y me regalo una sonrisa radiante – _**También Te Amo **_Edward.

No cabía en si de felicidad escuchar esas palabras de la boca de mi ángel, con una ternura y cariño era lo que siempre soñé, mi sueño estaba hecho realidad.

Bella me amaba así como yo la amaba a ella, por fin tenia a alguien con quien compartir, había encontrado a la persona que fue capaz de remover mi corazón de piedra, y ganarse un espacio que nadie mas que mi familia y amigos se había ganado, con solo verla aquí conmigo, de esta manera me daba cuenta que solo la necesitaba a ella en mi vida, no entendía que andaba buscando, por que solo a ella buscaba. Le daba muchas gracias a las circunstancias que hicieron que viniera a Forks, porque con ello me brindaron la posibilidad de conocer el amor.

- ¿En que piensas? – mi ángel me saco de mis ensoñaciones.

- En lo feliz que soy en estos momentos, teniéndote aquí para mi solo, abrazarte…- me fui acercando mas a ella – poder besarte cuando quiera… – termine las distancias que nos separaban y la bese con todo el amor y ternura que ella me inspiraba.

En este beso se reflejaba todo el amor que sentíamos, en la felicidad que nos embargaba por sabernos correspondidos y todo el cariño con el que debía ser besada mi ángel, ella era una muchacha delicada y hermosa, que inspiraba a besarla con toda la ternura posible, y así continuamos un rato mas, hasta que los dos se nos hizo necesario respirar.

Bella me miro con ternura y después se escondió en mi pecho, estaba muy sonrojada, era increíble que se pusiera a si después de un beso, pero a mi me encantaba, se veía adorablemente hermosa.

- No sabes lo feliz que estoy – dijo después de un rato callados – me parece que estoy soñando. Jamás pensé que esto sucedería.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunte.

- Bueno… tú eres muy guapo, inteligente, sabes lo que quieres y eres muy seguro de ti mismo… yo realmente no me explico como fue que te enamoraste de mi… aunque las chicas… - no la deje terminar, ya que estaba muy molesto con ella.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Eres la mujer mas encantadora que he conocido, eres tierna, amable, te preocupas por los demás, además que tu belleza no se compara con la de nadie, tu sencillez, lo natural que eres… como no me ibas a gustar.

Ella se sonrojo mas por mis palabras, aunque tendría que acostumbrarse, así era como la veía yo y para mi desgracia otros, como Jacob Black y Mike Newton. Rumiando mi enfado, me percate que no le había preguntado si quería ser mi novia, a pesar de que no habían dudas de nuestros sentimientos, que fuera mi novia me daba cierta ventaja, porque así todos los que estaban interesados en Bella, les quedaría claro a quien había elegido ella como su pareja.

- Bella… - la llame y ella me miro con esos ojitos que parecían chocolate fundido, esos ojos que invitaban a perderse en ellos – te dije lo que sentía y tu también lo hiciste… pero todavía hay algo que todavía no te he preguntado – ella me miro sin comprender – Ángel, que llegaste a iluminar mis noches sin luna ¿me harías el honor de ser mi novia? – ella se quedo muda de la impresión, tuve que esperar unos angustiantes segundos antes de que me contestara.

- Si Edward… si quiero ser tu novia – dijo al fin, con una sonrisa imborrable y lágrimas en los ojos, las que limpie con mis pulgares.

- Ey… no llores, me gustas más cuando sonríes, porque así veo tu hermosa sonrisa – mi comentario la hizo reír, regalándome esa sonrisa que me enamoraba cada vez más. Acordándome de algo que había dicho anteriormente le pregunte – princesa ¿Por qué pensaste que yo quería jugar contigo?

- Ah… eso – se veía dubitativa entre contestar o no – Ayer cuando llegue a casa me encontré con Jake, - me molestó oír ese nombre en sus labios - le conté lo que sentía por ti, y lo que había pasado en la tarde, y el me dijo que tu solo querías jugar, porque te fuiste apenas nos vieron, que no querías publico, que eras un idiota por no darme explicaciones, y cosas así.

Yo sabia cuales eran las intenciones de ese sujeto, con solo verlo un instante me di cuenta de ello, pues en su rostro se reflejaban los mismos sentimientos que yo tenia por Bella, aunque jamás podrían compararse, mi amor por ella se asemejaba a la capacidad de respirar, ahora que la podía tener conmigo, era vital para mi vida, sin ella no seria nada.

- No tuviste que haberle creído ¿en serio me crees capaz de semejante cosa? – le reproche.

- Entiéndeme Edward, ¿que pensarías tu si yo hubiera echo lo mismo?

- Primero que nada, no hubiéramos pasado una noche tan mala, porque las cosas habrían acabado bien, te hubiera besado aunque no dijeras nada, y la interrupción seria lo de menos, para mi mejor que se enteraran al instante.

- Lo importante ahora no es el ayer sino el hoy, somos felices de sentir esto y ser plenamente correspondidos…

- Si no sabes lo feliz de poder hacer esto – le di un casto beso en los labios – y esto – la abrace por la cintura – y también de ponerme celoso de cualquier chico que te mire - sentencie.

- ¿No crees que estas yéndote al extremo? – yo negué, con una sonrisa en el rostro, mi ángel pareció percatarse de algo – Por eso andabas tan irritable el viernes, me viste con Jake, te pusiste celoso – afirmo.

- No te lo negare, porque es cierto – a Bella se le escapo una risita – por q….

- Tonto, jamás me fijaría en Jacob, es solo un amigo.

- Lo sé – y sin mas reparo la bese de nuevo, eran tan calidos que podría estar besando siempre a Bella, se sentía tan bien, pero como todo tiene que terminar, nuestra burbuja se rompió cuando sonó el timbre para nuestra siguiente clase – que manera tan brusca de despertarnos de nuestro sueño – me queje después de terminar el beso.

- Vamos Edward apúrate – me jalo del brazo hacia la salida – o si no llegaremos tarde.

- ¿No te apetece hacer novillos? – con solo ver su mirada reprobatoria supe que esta vez no me saldría con la mía – esta bien solo decía.

Salimos de la sala, hacia nuestra clase, no pude evitar que una sonrisa idiota se pintara en mis labios, era feliz sabiendo que Bella era mi novia, y que la noche anterior solo quedaría grabada como un mal recuerdo, ya que evitaría a toda costa que los malentendidos se interpusieran en nuestra felicidad.

-ººº-

"**B - pov"**

Habían pasado cuatro meses desde que llegue a Forks, y dos en que era la novia de Edward, estaba tan feliz, nunca pensé que mi vida seria tan perfecta, tenia a la persona que amaba a mi lado, claro que eso nos había traído complicaciones por parte de Jake y Tanya, lo que ocasiono que mi amigo no quisiera hablarme, y que Tanya se fuera jurando vengarse, pero no nos importaba, en estos meses nuestro amor había alcanzado lo mas alto del cielo, Edward era tan cariñoso y atento conmigo que no me preocupaba lo que dijera Tanya.

_**- Flash Back –**_

_Estábamos en la cafetería, hace unas semanas que Edward y yo éramos novios, lo que acaparo que se hablara de nosotros por días, todos se preguntaban como era que yo había podido amarrar al mejor de las clases, pero no me importaban los comentarios de envidia, yo era feliz sabiendo que Edward me amaba a mi y que estaba a mi lado. _

_Tuve que regresar a mi casillero a buscar el dinero del almuerzo, Edward se había ofrecido a acompañarme pero le dije que no me iba a perder, era solo un momento y me sabia el camino, riendo le di un casto beso en los labios y me marche._

_Estaba cerrando mi casillero cuando vi a Tanya con una expresión de odio y celos grabada en su rostro caminando hacia mi, la espere, pues estaba esperando este momento hace mucho, sabia que en algún momento ella vendría a increparme por estar con "su Eddie"._

_- Por fin te encuentro a solas – dijo con desprecio – ya que estas pegada como una lapa a mi querido Eddie – me insulto._

_- Como yo este o no este con mi NOVIO no es de tu incumbencia Tanya – conteste._

_- Todavía no se que es lo que vio en ti, yo soy mucho mas bonita que tu._

_- Deberías preguntarte Tanya, o eres tan autosuficiente que no te das cuenta que Edward jamás se fijaría en el físico, sino en las personas en si – dije molesta – se nota que a Edward no le pareciste lo suficientemente interesante para quedarse contigo._

_Ella me miro indignada, se notaba todos los celos que sentía por mí, ya que Tanya llevaba años esperando que Edward la tomara en cuenta y llegue yo según ella a quitarle su lugar junto a él._

_- Mira aparecida de quinta, no te saldrás con la tuya, haré que Edward te deje y pisotee como la basura que eres._

_- Has lo que quieras, no me interesa, - conteste sarcásticamente – lo que hagas o dejes de hacer me tiene sin cuidado._

_Estaba enojándome, ella no tenia derecho a tratarme así, no me conocía y aun así hacia alardes de grandeza, había un montón de chicos mirando el enfrentamiento y como estaba cansada que hablaran y cuchichearan acerca de mi, cerré mi casillero y me disponía a salir de ahí cuando la mano de Tanya me detuvo._

_- Suéltame… ya no tengo nada que hablar contigo – pero se aferro mas a mi brazo enterrándome las uñas, - te dije que me soltaras._

_- Y si no quiero que – contesto enterrándome mas las uñas – ahora no tienes a nadie que te defienda, tus protectores no están aquí._

_Me zafe bruscamente de ella, y la mire con desprecio, jamás pensé que Tanya fuera una hipócrita arrastrada._

_- No los necesito a ellos para defenderme de ti – dije cortante – ellos son mis amigos, los que tu no tienes, pues ellos están a tu lado por conveniencia._

_- Tu no sabes… - dijo acercadose mas a mi – lo que soy capaz de hacer para que dejen lo que es mió... – me miro maliciosa - has caído muy bajo Isabella… contentarte con alguien que solo esta contigo por lastima._

_- Edward jamás a sido tuyo… - conteste molesta – él es libre de hacer lo que quiera… no lo trates como si fuera un trofeo a granar – la mire y sonreí – jamás se fijaría en alguien como tu… que no es capas de ver lo patética que se ve rogándole a un hombre comprometido que aborrece cada espacio que comparten – su mirada era de furia – eso si es caer bajo Tanya._

_Se abalanzo sobre mí para pegarme, pero no llego a tocarme, en ese momento vi a Edward mirando a Tanya con ira._

_- Le tocas uno solo de sus cabellos y me olvido que eres mujer – amenazo._

_- Pero Eddie, ella es la que me esta provocando… - su mirada trasmitía solo odio – esta mosca muerta… _

_- Vuelves a insultarla y no respondo Tanya – se acerco a mi y me abrazo – no te quiero ver cerca de Bella, entiende que jamás serás mi tipo, tu no eres nada para mi – dijo fríamente. Ella lo miro dolida – no significas nada._

_- Te vas a arrepentir Edward… juro que ustedes jamás serán felices… si no estas conmigo, no estarás con nadie – lo miro con odio y luego se dirigió a mi – espero que disfrutes tu momento Isabella… ya que no te durara – y se marcho._

_Después de unos minutos en silencio Edward pregunto:_

_- ¿Estas bien?_

_- Si… no te preocupes, no ha pasado nada – le di un beso - ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte._

_- Estabas tardándote mucho, así que decidí venir a ver que pasaba y me encontré con ese espectáculo._

_- Vamos, no les des vueltas al asunto, esto yo ya me lo esperaba – dije sonriéndole, le tome la manos y nos encaminamos hacia la cafetería – Tanya no es muy discreta que digamos… con solo ver como me miraba…_

_- Tienes razón, pero ya esta solucionado, ella no se volverá a acercar a nosotros – contesto feliz._

_**- Fin del Flash Back-**_

Había pasado un mes desde ese enfrentamiento, pero le restamos importancia, desde ese momento Tanya solo nos miraba con rencor cada vez que coincidíamos en los pasillos, pero no nos hablaba, y eso era muy bueno, cada día con Edward era diferente, y mis amigos también estaba muy contenta, Alice se puso a dar saltitos de pura emoción diciéndonos a los dos un _"te lo dije"_, sabia que no se aguantaría en decírmelo, pero no solo conocía mis sentimientos, sino los de Edward también, era muy feliz, pero muchas veces eso se veía un poco opacado.

Cuando le conté a Jake que Edward era mi novio se enojo mucho conmigo, me trato de tonta, ya que según él solo querían jugar conmigo, y que no viniera pidiendo consuelo después que me rompieran el corazón, yo le grite que se fuera de mi casa, ya que se suponía que era mi amigo y debería estar feliz por mi, él me dijo que entonces dejaríamos de ser amigos y que no lo vería mas, ahora Billy venia solo a casa, le preguntaba por Jacob, pero el solo contestaba "ya se le pasara", la cuestión era que había pasado un mes y medio, y no venia a pasar los días conmigo. Edward me decía que esperara, aunque tampoco le contentaba mucho que quisiera ver a Jake, pero él sabía que fue mi primer amigo aquí en Forks, así que me apoyaba.

Estábamos de vacaciones y a dos semanas de entrar a nuestro ultimo año de instituto, una semana después de entrar seria mi cumpleaños y Edward me había dicho que me esperaba una sorpresa, estaba muy ilusionada a pesar de que odiara las sorpresas, él ya había cumplido los dieciocho el veinte de junio, así que no sabía que me deparaba el día de mi cumpleaños.

Esta noche la pasaría en la mansión Cullen, noche solo de chicas, ya que Jasper, Emmet, Ben y mi amado Edward se irían de excursión, y como nosotras no quisimos ir, decidieron irse por su cuenta, seria raro no verlo por tres días, ya que nos veíamos todos los días desde el comienzo de las vacaciones, pero todas necesitábamos este recreo, poder conversar sin interrupciones de los chicos y poder cotillear de lo lindo.

El timbre me saco de mi ensoñación, sentí a mi madre hablar, pero salí corriendo de mi cuarto cuando escuche esa voz aterciopelada que tanto me gustaba en el vestíbulo, Edward me había prometido que cuando se fueran pasaría a despedirse de mi y ahora cumplía.

Cuando lo visualice desde las escaleras no pude evitar salir disparada hacia abajo y mi torpeza me cobro factura como tantas otras veces, me tropecé y Edward alcanzo a sujetarme de la cintura para que no cayera de bruces contra el suelo.

- Hola hermosa – dijo sonriéndome – estas un poco ansiosa.

- Te vas por tres días – le reproche – es natural que quiera despedirme de mi novio.

Con solo la mención de esa palabra se le ilumino el rostro.

- No sabes lo bien que se siente saber eso – me deposito en el suelo – pero ten mas cuidado mi ángel – sentimos unos carraspeos detrás de nosotros, me sonroje, recién ahí en la cuenta que mi madre estaba con nosotros.

- Veo que aquí sobro, nos vemos después chicos – y sin mas salio de la habitación.

- Me encanta verte ruborizada, te ves adorable – me molesto.

- Córtala, sabes que soy así – dije con un puchero.

- Si… lo se – su cara cambio y se puso serio – pero aun no me recibe como corresponde señorita Swan – dijo con una expresión maliciosa, entendiendo sus intenciones le seguí el juego.

- ¿A si?... dígame que tengo que hacer señor Cullen – conteste acercándome mas a su rostro.

- Esto – y me beso, era tan feliz en momentos así, sabiendo que el me quería, sus labios siempre calidos, dulces y tiernos para mi, era de ensueño, siempre me besaba con una devoción que yo creía no merecer, como era que este ser perfecto correspondiera mis sentimientos con una intensidad similar o mayor a la mía, nos besamos hasta que nos falto el oxigeno – ahora si me voy contento. – dijo y sentimos que tocaban la bocina.

- Seguro es Emmet – le dije – ya vete te están esperando – suspire – te echare de menos.

- Y yo ya te extraño – me contesto – nos vemos el lunes a las cuatro.

- Esta bien – volvimos sentir la bocina, Edward puso los ojos en blanco – que te diviertas – le di un casto beso en los labios.

- Tu igual… te amo mi ángel – dijo despidiéndose de mi.

- Yo igual te amo mi príncipe – el se rió, había tomado la costumbre de llamarlo así, algo que lo divertía mucho.

Le abrí la puerta y me despedí de los demás desde el umbral hasta que se perdieron de vista, cuando entre a la casa mi mamá estaba sonriéndome picara por lo que me sonroje.

- Veo que eres feliz hija – me miraba con una expresión divertida – me alegro que por fin hayas encontrado un lugar al que pertenecer.

- Si mamá, soy muy feliz, creo que Phoenix ya no me hace falta.- dije con una sonrisa, aún sonrojada.

- Creo saber el motivo – me guiño antes de regresar a la cocina.

Yo subí a mi cuarto todavía tenia que arreglar mi mochila para estos tres días en casa de Alice, todavía no sabíamos que nos tenía preparado esa pequeña duende, ni siquiera Rosalie que vivía en la misma casa tenia noción de los planes de ese diablillo.

-ººº-

No podía creer las torturas que nos tenia preparada Alice, ya habían pasado dos días en los que no paraban las mascarillas faciales, los baños con esencia, manicura, pedicura y todas esas torturas, ya mis amigas estaban acostumbradas a las cosas de Alice, llevaran con ella casi toda la vida, en cambio yo estaba acostumbrada a leer, escribir, no a esto, pero como con esta condenada duende uno nunca se salía con la suya tendría que soportar un día mas con sus artimañas.

- Bella no te muevas, se te va a correr la mascara – bufe – Isabella Swan, si sigues así te amarrare a la silla – me advirtió.

- ¿Serias capaz Alice? – ella me miro y vi que si lo estaba pensando, volví a bufar – todavía no puedo creer que estemos solas aquí, si hubiera estado Esme no serias así conmigo – le reproche – en ningún momento me dijiste que tus padres no estarían… de saberlo…

- Si lo hubieras sabido no estarías aquí – la mire con reproche – te conozco amiga… y sabia que si te lo decía, no vendrías, y mi idea era pasar estos días sin compañía de hombres que nos interrumpiera.

- Alice tiene razón Bella, con lo chicos aquí no estaríamos tan tranquilas aquí, aprovechando al máximo nuestro tiempo – dijo Rose.

- Aunque igual los extrañamos – continuo Ang, todas asentimos – me pregunto que estarán asiendo.

- Así como ellos lo llaman "cosas de hombres" – todas nos reímos del comentario de Rosalie – ya mañana los veremos…

- Y debemos estar hermosas para ellos – sentencio Alice – así que no acepto replicas ni reclamos – dijo mirándome expresamente a mi – veras que cuando llegue Edward y te vea quedara impactado.

No lo podía negar, con todos los tratamientos de belleza de Alice mi piel estaba más suave y su manera de arreglarme me gustaba, a pesar de ser cosas ajustadas eran cómodas, así que en ese aspecto no me podía quejar.

Unos minutos después de sacarnos las mascarillas y exfoliaciones que para mi no tenían sentido, fuimos a buscar botanas y bebidas para subirlas al cuarto de Alice, como era nuestra ultima noche juntas decidimos hacer una pijamada.

-ººº-

"**E - pov"**

Estaba feliz de que pronto se acabara nuestra excursión, estos tres días sin mi ángel se me habían echo eternos, pero mis amigos me insistieron tanto en que tuviéramos una salida de "hombres" que no me pude negar, todavía me acuerdo de la carita de mi Bella cuando se lo dije, me hizo un puchero que la hacia verse una niñita, no me volvería a separar de ella, los chicos podrían irse de excursión ellos solitos, aunque sabia que no era el único que extrañaba a su novia, un brazo en mi hombro me saco de mis recuerdos.

- Oye hermano, llevo cinco minutos hablándote - dijo Jasper.

- Eh… perdón – me disculpe – ¿me decías?

- Ven a la fogata, ya esta lista, y Emmet saco los malvaviscos… si no te apuras…

- Si ya voy – Jasper se alejo, me quede mirando un momento más la luna, estaba hermosa, hoy como nunca era una noche despejada, me dirigí hacia la fogata, cuando me vieron Emmet grito:

- Si no te apuras me como tus malvaviscos – a Emmet le fascinaban, no le preste atención y me senté al lado de Ben.

- ¿Qué creen que estén haciendo la chicas? Acuérdense que ellas también se reunirían en nuestra ausencia.

- Con Alice de anfitriona…- deje la frase inconclusa – además tendrían la casa para ellas solas.

- Tienes razón… - quedo dubitativo Ben – Bella no debe estar pasándolo bien – me miro y yo asentí, divertido, el duendecillo que tenia por hermana siempre hacia cosas para sacarla de sus casillas, y esta salida no seria la excepción.

- A todo esto… ¿Qué le tienes preparado a Bella para su cumpleaños? – me pregunto Jasper.

- Eso es una sorpresa que no revelare - dije con una risita – ni Alice ha podido sacarme información.

- ¡Vamos Eddie!, no te cuesta nada decirnos… no le diremos a nadie – yo negué con la cabeza – quien lo pensaría, eh – me miro maliciosamente – que será que no nos quieres… o no puedes contar – concluyo Emmet y los tres se largaron a reír.

Lo fulmine con la mirada, que estaría pensando Emmet, conociéndolo era capaz de imaginarse cualquier cosa.

- No es que no pueda, es una sorpresa para mi Bella… no tienen porque saberla ustedes, además si te lo dijera Emmet, se lo dirías a Alice y ella no me dejaría en paz. – respondí molesto.

- Esta bien, esta bien, no tienes porque enojarte, era una broma.

- Tu imaginación es muy grande, pero no es lo que piensas… - Emmet me miro riéndose – si se lo que pensaste, te conozco muy bien hermano.

- Caso cerrado – dijeron Jasper y Ben al mismo tiempo, lo que provoco que todos nos riéramos.

- ¿Que harás con las clases? – me pregunto Ben – ¿las tomaras todas con Bella?

- Si ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Porque solo coincidiremos en tres clases – contesto – ella ya hizo su horario, me lo contó Ang.

- Si lo se, ya me lo había dicho, pero porque no hacemos todos el mismo horario, así no nos separamos.

- Y yo que ¡estoy pintado! – grito Emmet – yo no puedo estar en clases con ustedes, yo ya salí.

- No es nuestra culpa que hayas nacido antes, además mi hermana tampoco estará con nosotros – dijo Jasper.

- Bueno no importa, no es momento de pensar en clases, hay que divertirse – continuo Emmet.

Así estuvimos un rato mas hablando de cosas sin importancia, cuando vimos que era mejor irse a dormir cada quien se fue a su tienda a dormir, yo decidí ir a donde estaba antes de la fogata a ver las estrellas que se veían en el cielo, tenia que aprovechar, no sabia cuando volvería a tener una oportunidad como esta, ojala y fuera para el cumpleaños de Bella.

Cuando ya no quedaba ningún vestigio de la fogata me fui a mi tienda a dormir, mañana nos iríamos a casa y volvería a ver a mi ángel, la extrañaba un montón, por eso la secuestraría y la llevaría al prado para pasar el día.

-ººº-

Llegamos a eso de las dos a Forks, tenía el tiempo justo para ir a la casa, cambiarme e ir a buscar a Bella a su casa para pasar el resto del día juntos, como quisiera que las vacaciones jamás se terminaran, para poder estar todos los días junto a mi ángel.

Toque la puerta de su casa y me abrió ella, con su carita radiante, ella también estaba ansiosa por verme, se lanzo a mis brazos y la estreche fuertemente, era reconfortante tenerla así.

- Amor llegaste – dijo dándome un casto beso en los labios.

- Si… te extrañe un montón, me hiciste mucha falta.

- Exagerado – me miro riendo – yo ni note tu ausencia – dijo en broma.

- Ah, si… - me fui acercando a ella hasta tocar sus labios, fue un beso no muy largo, ella protesto por romper el beso – dijiste que no me habías extrañado – le dije contra sus labios.

- Tontito… como no extrañarte, seria imposible – me contesto y sonreí, con esa respuesta estaba conforme, la bese y profundice el beso, estuvimos por un buen rato besándonos, hasta que unos carraspeos a mis espaldas nos sacaron de nuestra ensoñación.

- Chicos, están asiendo una linda escena, pero realmente necesitamos entrar – nos dijo Reneé cuando la vimos, venia con el padre de Bella, el cual no me miraba muy contento, gire mi cabeza para ver a mi ángel y estaba como me lo esperaba, roja como un tomate y escondía su hermosa carita en mi pecho.

- Papá, mamá llegaron mas pronto de lo que creí – dijo aun escondida.

- Si hija, pero veo que no estas mal acompañada – le respondió Reneé en son de burla, lo que aumentó más el sonrojo de mi querida Bella.

- Pensábamos que vendrías mas tarde Edward – se dirigió Charlie a mí, tenia cara de pocos amigos, trague pesado. Él jamás me había visto de esta manera con Bella, ya que en su presencia siempre tratábamos de ser más recatados, pero Reneé le dio un codazo en las costillas, por lo que dejo de mirarme a mi para mirarla a ella con la misma expresión.

- ¡Charlie!

- ¡Papá!

Gritaron Bella y su mamá al mismo tiempo, las dos molestas aunque la primera todavía estaba sonrojada, y la segunda tenia una expresión divertida en el rostro.

- No seas así Charlie, nuestra hija esta grande… no puedes seguir viéndola como una niña – le amonesto la señora Swan – hija, Edward váyanse ya, yo me encargo de este asunto – y nos guiño un ojo.

Salí de la puerta y me fui directo a mi auto para esperar a Bella, no los mire, pero podía sentir la atenta mirada del Jefe Swan en mis espaldas, cuando ya salio con sus cosas le abrí la puerta del copiloto y después pase rápidamente a tomar mi puesto al volante pues las miradas fulminantes que me echaba el papá de Bella me estaban poniendo nervioso.

Después de unos minutos en el auto y ya mas tranquilos, me dirigí hacia nuestro prado, en donde le tenia preparada su sorpresa a Bella.

-ººº-

"**B - pov"**

Solo faltaban tres días para entrar a clases, nuestro último año de instituto, aunque Emmet y Rosalie no estarían ya que ellos comenzaban su primer año en la Universidad de Chicago, Emmet estudiaría arquitectura y Rose Diseño de modas. Seria raro no verlos tan seguido, echaría de menos las bromas que me hacia Emmet, sobretodo las de antes de salir con Edward.

Todos teníamos claro lo que queríamos hacer, lamentablemente Ang y Ben se irían los dos a la Universidad de New York, lo que nos dejaba a nosotros cuatro en Chicago, Ben y Ángela estudiarían periodismo, Alice seguiría los pasos de Rosalie, Jasper estudiaría Ingeniería, Edward Medicina y yo estaba entre Literatura o Psicología, me gustaba enseñar, pero por otro lado también querría ayudar a los demás a resolver sus problemas.

Hoy saldríamos todos juntos, ya que Emmett y Rose se iban mañana, era una despedida para ellos, pues no podrían venir tan seguido. Todos iríamos al aeropuerto a despedirlos, se iban a vivir juntos, así como lo haríamos Edward y yo en un año mas, aunque la idea no le agradaba mucho a mi padre, le íbamos a decir que me quedaría con Alice, pero al final decidí no mentirle, si de todas manera me quedaría con Edward, y no podría impedírmelo, pues ya seria mayor de edad para ese entonces.

Iba bajando las escaleras cuando sentí la bocina del coche de Edward, ya había llegado por mi, seguro los chicos iban de camino, todo era fantástico ahora, sobretodo que Jacob y yo volvíamos a ser amigos, hace dos semanas que nos habíamos arreglado y hablado de todo, Jacob acepto que Edward no era un mal chico y me dijo que siempre estaría conmigo como mi amigo, ya que no podía corresponderle de otra forma, sí, también habíamos hablado se "eso" Jake me confeso que yo le gustaba y que sabia que no tenia ninguna oportunidad conmigo, ya que yo jamás le di esperanzas, él solo se conformaba en tenerme como amiga y eso me hacia feliz, porque por fin volvería a tener a mi mejor amigo de vuelta, con eso ya estaba completa mi dicha y aunque sabia que Edward se alegraba por mi, él se ponía algo celoso cuando le hablaba de Jake, pero en fin, nada podría arrebátame la felicidad que sentía en estos momentos.

Abrí la puerta y allí estaba él, un ángel caído que siempre me impactaba por la perfección que poseía, me sonreía de esa manera torcida que tanto amaba, todavía no podía creer que el chico mas guapo del universo estuviera conmigo.

- Hola mi ángel, ¿estas lista? – pregunto Edward.

- Si, espérame que voy por mis cosas y dejo una nota a mis padres.- fui a buscar mi bolso y mi chaqueta, escribí una nota para mis padres y volví a la entrada.

- ¿No están en casa?

- No por…- no me dejo continuar ya que me beso, de esa manera tan tierna y apasionada, sus besos eran dulces como la miel, después de un rato besándonos y de requerir oxigeno nos separamos - ¿A que se debe esto?

- A que tu padre no vendrá a cortarme el cuello por besar a su niña – contesto sin mas – debemos apurarnos los chicos iban de caminos – dijo mientras salíamos del umbral – de no ser porque es la despedida de esos dos te raptaría para mi solo – dijo cerca de mi oído al abrirme la puerta del copiloto, estaba mirando mi casa, me sonroje al instante – adoro cuando te sonrojas – se carcajeo dentro del auto.

- ¡Edward deja de avergonzarme así! – le reproche – y tampoco deberías decir esas cosas.

- Mi dulce Bella, sabes que yo jamás me propasaría contigo – me miraba directo a los ojos y pude ver que era sincero, cambio su expresión a una de picardía y continuo – nunca haré nada que tú no quieras.

Me sonroje, otra vez, a pesar de llevar cuatro meses de noviazgo y de todas la bromas de Emmet y Alice respecto a eso, las que hacían que me sonrojara más, eran cuando Edward me las hacia a mi, mis amigas igual se reían pero cuando estábamos solas decían que jamás habían visto a mi príncipe participar tan amenamente en las bromas que hacia Emmet, y era otra de las tantas cosas que me agradecían por haber aparecido en la vida de Edward, que preferían mil veces este Edward que le hacia la competencia a Emmet, que él que vivía "amargado" todos los días.

Lo fulmine con la mirada y dirigí mi vista hacia la carretera, íbamos saliendo de Forks, por lo que sabia que él no aguantaría mucho rato que lo castigara con mi silencio. Después de alrededor quince minutos y a treinta de llegar a Port Angeles, Edward por fin hablo.

- Mi ángel por favor ¡háblame! – me miraba, yo solo lo veía por el espejo –… ¡Mírame! –estaba comenzando a ponerse nervioso, sus ojos cada cinco segundos se dirigían a mi – por favor Bella mírame – seguía sin mirarlo, quería que sufriera un poquito mas – mi vida por favor te juro que no lo volveré a hacer, pero por favor… ¡di algo! - yo ya no aguantaba mas la risa, eso era suficiente, lo mire pero no le hable, mi expresión era seria – Isabella, no me mires de esa forma y habla – dijo ya mas nervioso, yo sabia que cuando me llamaba Isabella era para molestarme, pero esta ves en vez de desagradarme hizo que estallara en carcajadas, él me miro perplejo.

- ¿De que te ríes? Después de no querer hablar ahora te ríes de mí – se quejo.

- Lo siento amor – me miro serio – pero de veras te veías muy cómico así – dije entre risas.

- Claro, ríete de mis sentimientos.

- Edward, primero que nada tu empezaste – le dije divertida – así que yo también tengo derecho a reírme de ti un poco. Y no me llames Isabella, sabes que lo odio.

- Si ya entendí mi ángel, dejare las bromas… - lo mire aliviada - así que… - mi expresión se borro – dejare las bromas para cuando este con Emmet y Alice – sentencio feliz.

- Gracias – dije sarcástica – no sabes el alivio que siento.

- Dejemos esto en empate ¿te parece? – después de mediarlo un momento asentí.

Y así pasamos conversando el resto del camino a Port Angeles.

-ººº-

"**E - pov"**

Me encantaba ver enojada a Bella, se veía muy hermosa con su seño fruncido y sus ganas de decirme varias palabrotas, pero esta vez si me había puesto muy nervioso ya que no me quería hablar, y resulta que la señorita se estaba burlando de mí, aunque debía reconocer que esta vez si me había pasado con mis bromas, pero es que no podía evitarlo, lo que mas me encantaba de ella era esa dulzura e inocencia, que a cualquier tontería que se nos ocurriesen a mi y mis hermanos hacían que sus adorables sonrojos aparecieran en el acto.

- Hemos llegado mi ángel – estaba estacionándome en el restaurante, podíamos ver a los chicos esperándonos en la entrada del lugar.

- Han tardado cinco minutos mas que nosotros – dijo Alice entrecerrando los ojos cuando nos acercábamos al grupo, - ¿Qué estaban asiendo? – pregunto maliciosamente, haciendo que mi adorada Bella se sonrojara de nuevo.

- No empieces Alice que después se las cobra conmigo – le dije, no quería que me volviera a castigar con su silencio, me encantaba escuchar la voz de mi ángel.

- Amor deja que lleguen siquiera – comento Jasper, a lo que mi hermanita le saco la lengua, todos reímos por su acción.

- Alice son cinco minutos, y por si no lo sabias, ustedes partieron antes, además no somos los únicos – ya que recién venían llegando Ben y Ángela - y a ellos no le dices nada – le dijo mi Bella.

- El tiempo es oro querida amiga – replico Alice.

- Ya dejemos esto por las paz – sugirió Ben llegando a nuestro lado, lo miramos sorprendidos – ¿Qué? Ahora que Edward decidió tomar el lugar de Emmet, alguien debe ser el pacifista del grupo – todos reíamos, antes me llamaban pacifista ya que siempre trataba de calmar la cosas cuando había tensión en un lugar, pero ahora estaba tomando el lugar de Emmet.

- No puedo evitarlo, alguien tiene que suplir a mi hermano ahora que se va a Chicago.

- Hablen como si no este, de todas maneras no se podrán librar de mi tan fácilmente – dijo Emmet maliciosos – juro que los llamare una vez al día solo para molestarlos – amenazo – sobre todo a ustedes dos – nos apunto a mi y a Bella.

- Ya déjense de tonterías y entremos de una vez, prometimos llegar temprano - sugirió Rosalie – mañana tenemos que madrugar.

Después de eso nos dirigimos al restaurante a comer, fue una cena muy entretenida, parece que Emmet se dispuso a hacernos la bromas que no podría por estar lejos de nosotros, Alice siempre con su acostumbrado sentido del humor no dejaba de preguntarnos porque habíamos tardado Bella y yo, a lo que mi ángel simplemente se sonrojaba y no contestaba, yo solo le decía que cinco minutos no eran para que pasara nada malo, Alice se apaciguo cuando Jasper reclamo su atención y no volvió a molestarnos, a eso de las ocho y media nos retiramos a nuestras casas ya que Rosalie y Emmet partirían a eso de las diez y como todos queríamos ir a despedirlos, los ocho nos acostaríamos temprano.

Tuvimos una vuelta en un cómodo silencio, después de reírnos y charlar hasta el cansancio, solo queríamos descansar, después de todo solo faltaban dos días para entrar a clases y había que aprovecharlos al máximo.

Llegando a la casa de Bella vi algo que no me gusto, estaba la camioneta de Billy, y lo mas seguro seria que Jacob Black estuviera ahí dentro, parece que mi ángel lo noto, pues sonrió.

Aparque el coche, me baje y le abrí la puerta a mi doncella, estaba un poco molesto, sabia que Bella jamás le había dado esperanzas a Jacob, pero solo saber que alguien quería a mi ángel como yo lo hacia era suficiente para ponerme celoso, al parecer ella lo noto por lo que sonrió aun mas.

- Tonto, sabes que yo solo tengo ojos para ti – susurro cerca de mi oído, por lo que sonreí complacido, aunque la molestia no disminuía.

- Lo se – le dije a modo de respuesta – pero eso no quita que me ponga celoso – continúe diciéndole serio.

- ¡Ay Edward! Que hare contigo – me dio un casto beso en los labios para despedirse – nos vemos mañana temprano – se disponía ir hacia su casa cuando la atrape por la cintura.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? – dije antes de estampar mis labios contra los suyos, ella sonrió contra mis labios, ya que sabia que lo hacia por si Black estaba mirando por la ventana, pero no se quejo, sus labios sabían a lo de siempre, eran dulces y cariñosos, me encantaba besarla y ver esa entrega que tenia Bella, ella era el ángel caído del cielo que vino a alegrarme mi existencia en este mundo, siempre le agradece a Dios el haberla traído a este pueblo, nos separamos después de varios minutos, en busca de oxigeno – ahora si… Buenas noches mi ángel. – dije mas tranquilo.

- Hasta mañana mi príncipe – contesto divertida.

- Pasare por ti a las nueve – le susurre antes de meterme al Volvo y partir a mi casa, de lejos pude ver a Bella asiendo señas de despedida, y no pude evitar que esa sonrisita estupida se plantara en mi rostro.

Llegue a mi casa y después de despedirme de mis padres que estaban en la sala, subí a mi habitación, como mañana tendría que recoger a Bella para ir al aeropuerto, debía levantarme mas temprano que mis hermanos.

Me coloque el pijama y me instale en la cama a dormir, no pude evitar revocar los bellos momentos junto a mi hermoso ángel antes de dormirme profundamente.

-ººº-

Hoy era el día en que despedíamos a mi hermano, después de toda una vida juntos tendríamos que separarnos, a pesar de cómo era Emmet, yo lo quería igual, Jasper estaba en las mismas que yo pues se le iba su hermana, el único familiar directo que tenia desde la muerte de sus padres, el se quedaría solo por un año en mi casa, en mi caso todavía tenia a Alice, que al ser mi hermana gemela, íbamos a graduarnos juntos, seria raro no ver a esos dos confabularse en mi contra, a lo mejor tendría un poco de paz porque no seria dos contra uno sino mano a mano con Alice, unos brazos alrededor de mi cintura me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

- ¿En que piensas amor? – mi ángel me miraba interesada – te veías tan concentrado.

- En lo tranquila que se sentirá la casa sin Emmet – dije divertido.

- Hey Eddie que te estoy escuchando – me miro Emmet, yo solo me reí más fuerte.

- Tranquilo hermano, si sabes que igual te extrañare.

- Todos te extrañaremos – corrigió Ben.

- Se sentirá muy raro no tener a nadie que nos moleste – bromeo Bella.

- Como dije ayer, si quieren los puedo llamar todos los días, para que no me extrañen.

- No gracias, preferimos tener un año tranquilo – dijo Angela.

_- Pasajeros con destino a Chicago, dirigirse a la compuerta numero 6._

_-_ Ya, es hora de irnos – susurro Rosalie.

Nos despedimos de ellos alegremente, aunque a las chicas se les notaba afectadas, eran muy buenas amigas, igual que nosotros, y tomando en cuenta que no se verían tan seguido con Rose, en fin, los últimos en despedirse de ellos fueron nuestros padres.

- Cuídense mutuamente y si les falta algo nos llaman – les decía mi madre – vengan para las vacaciones de navidad, los estaremos esperando. – y los abrazo a los dos.

- Estudien mucho, que después de un tiempo su esfuerzo se vera recompensado – aconsejo mi padre.

- Gracias por recibirme en su casa estos dos años – dijo Rosalie – y por aguantar un año más a mi hermano.

- Nada de eso, sabes que los consideramos nuestros hijos.

_- Ultimo llamado: Pasajeros con destino a Chicago, dirigirse a la compuerta numero 6._

- Bien – dijo Emmet antes de tomas sus cosas – los llamaremos en cuanto nos instalemos allá, de acuerdo.

Los dos se dirigieron hacia la compuerta numero seis, hoy se iban dos, en un año mas mis padres quedarían solos en Forks, ya que los cuatro partiríamos a Chicago como mi hermano y mi cuñada. Nos despedimos con la mano hasta que los vimos abordar el avión, ellos empezaban una nueva etapa en su vida, no podía negar que los echaría de menos, pero la vida continúa.

- Listo, es hora de irnos – dijo al fin Alice, la que había estado callada todo el rato, algo inusual en ella.

- ¿Por qué tan callada Alice? – pregunte, pero ella se dirigió a Bella ignorándome.

- ¿Puedes venir ahora a mi casa o te paso a buscar después?

- Puedo ir ahora pero, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – todos nos mirábamos sin entender, Alice estaba seria como hace mucho no la veíamos – Alice contéstame por favor.

- Edward, no es callada, sino pensativa – luego tomo la mano de Jasper y giro hacia donde estaba la salida – el resto lo conversaremos en la casa. – y sin mas salio hacia su coche, Carlisle y Esme ya habían ido, ellos tenían que gestionar que Emmet y Rose tuvieran sus coches para el comienzo de sus clases.

Asiendo caso a la pequeña duende, todos nos dirigimos a hacia la casa Cullen, todos estábamos intrigados por lo que tenia que decirnos Alice, porque esa actitud no era normal en ella, y no se porque me daba la sensación que tenia que ver conmigo y Bella.

Llegamos a la casa y nos fuimos directo a la sala de estar, las chicas se dirigieron a la cocina a preparar té y galletas, ya cuando estábamos todos sentados fue cuando Alice hablo.

- Ustedes dos lo mas seguro que de ahora en adelante tengan problemas – y nos apunto a Bella y a mi.

- Nosotros, pero… ¿Por que? – no entendíamos nada de lo que decía Alice.

- Vi a Tanya… - la mire confundido – en el aeropuerto y lo mas seguro es que los estaba siguiendo – Alice hizo una pausa, todos nos mirábamos sin saber que decir – y no estaba sola – de ahí mirando a Bella – estaba con Jacob.

Mi ángel y yo nos miramos sorprendidos, ¿Qué diablos hacían Tanya y Black juntos?

- Pero… no seria casualidad – sugirió Bella.

- No lo creo Bells, pero tenemos un antecedente – dijo de pronto Jasper.

- ¿Cual?

- Que Tanya juro vengarse de ustedes.

- Eso no puede ser, además ¿Qué tendría que ver Jake en todo esto? – eso lo sabia, ella no podría desconfiar de su amigo, aunque yo ya estaba bastante molesto, así que Tanya si cumpliría su amenaza, y sabia muy bien que papel jugaba Black en todo esto, si yo me enojaba con Bella, él aprovecharía su oportunidad.

- Por si no lo sabes cuñadita – dijo Alice mirando a Bella – Jacob Black odia a mi hermano por haberle arrebatado lo que según él, era suyo… o no te acuerdas aquella vez que Jacob trato de pegarle a Edward, hasta que tu le dijiste que a él no podrías verlo como otra cosa que no fuera un amigo.

Bella quedo en silencio, pero yo podía ver en sus ojitos que no quería creer lo que escuchaba, para ella era mucho más fácil pensar que era una casualidad que un ardid de los dos para separarnos.

- Da lo mismo lo que haga Tanya, jamás me separara de Bella, eso se lo deje bien en claro cuando nos increpo por estar juntos.

- Hablare con Jake – dijo de pronto mi ángel, ella quería creer en su amigo, y yo la entendía, pero no aprobaba la fe que le tenía a ese perro, pensándolo yo jamás desconfiaría de mis amigos, aunque pusieran las evidencias en mi cara.

- No, no lo harás – la atajo Ángela, todos la miramos, ella estaba seria igual que Alice – él lo negara todo o inventara una excusa… te dirá que ella le pregunto algo, o que se yo, pero es muy raro que dos personas que le tengan odio a cada uno respectivamente se junte de casualidad en un aeropuerto, siendo justo a la hora en que nosotros estábamos despidiendo a Emmet y Rosalie.

Todos nos callamos, mi ángel me miraba con una carita suplicante, quería que la ayudara a defender a Black, pero era algo que no podía hacer, no porque él fuera mi enemigo referente a Bella, sino porque mis amigos y hermana tenían razón, mas con todo lo que dijo Ángela. De pronto mi Bella se paro y se dirigió a mí.

- Edward quiero irme a mi casa, ¿me puedes llevar? – yo asentí y me pare, vi que Alice iba a intervenir y negué con la cabeza, todos nos miraban, sabían que para mi novia era difícil de creer que su mejor amigo se uniera con su peor pesadilla para hacernos daño.

-ººº-

"**B - pov"**

No podía ni quería creer lo que decían mis amigos, Jake no me haría daño, él no me quitaría lo que me hacia feliz en este pueblo, y ese era Edward, el no le haría daño a la razón de mi felicidad, Jacob es mi amigo, y él estaría feliz si yo lo era, por mas que no le simpatizara Edward, Jake siempre seria mi mejor amigo, él no se uniría a Tanya en la venganza que esta nos prometió a mi y Edward, eran simples suposiciones de los chicos y yo no desconfiaría de mi amigo, por mas que todo apuntara a que entre los dos querían hacernos desdichados. Sabía que la falta de problemas y mi inmensa felicidad de estos meses no duraría tanto, ahora tendría que cuidarme las espaldas de Tanya, ya que en cualquier momento podría atacar.

- Amor, ¿estas bien? – dijo Edward de pronto, no me había dado cuenta que ya estábamos en el auto camino a mi casa.

- Si, no te preocupes – respondí escuetamente.

- Ellos no nos separaran, eso te lo aseguro – mire a Edward con rabia, ¿Cómo era posible de que él creyera que Jacob tenia que ver con Tanya?

- Querrás decir ella ¿cierto? – Edward solo asintió con la cabeza y no despego sus ojos del camino, sabia que quería aplacarme, peor no lo consiguió, yo necesitaba ver en sus ojos que creía que Jacob no era capaz de eso.

Llegamos a mi casa en silencio, ninguno quería hablar, él para no hacerme enfadar de nuevo, y yo porque no quería desquitarme con él.

- Mañana te paso a buscar para ir a dar un paseo – dijo de pronto, yo solo lo mire.

- Será mejor que no Edward – necesitaba tiempo a solas, para pensar y decidirme en que creer – nos veremos el lunes en el instituto.

- ¿Te vengo a buscar? – pregunto esperanzado por mi respuesta.

- No, llegare en mi camioneta, por eso te digo que me esperes allá – lo mire a lo que el asintió, podía ver que sus ojos se había opacado, pero él tampoco podía mentirme y decirme que creía en Jake cuando no lo hacia, eso hizo que mi tristeza aumentara, y no quería tomarla con Edward – Te llamo si quiero que me recojas en la mañana – le di un casto beso en los labios y salí del auto.

No quería que esto supusiera problemas entre Edward y yo, pero no podía evitarlo, era yo contra ellos en lo que respecta a Jacob y eso hacia que me sintiera muy mal, no estaba en mis planes que pasara esto, pero mis amigos ya tenían su postura respecto a este tema y yo tenia la mía, no quería cambiarla, por eso me fui de la Mansión Cullen.

Abrí la puerta y me fui directo a la cocina a prepararme un café, mi madre estaba allí sentada leyendo un libro, me miro sorprendida.

- Pensé que estarías todo el día con Edward – yo simplemente me encogí de hombros.

- Cambio de planes – no quería decirle nada más a lo que mi madre entendió, ella sabia que si tenia problemas con Edward necesitaría su consejo, pero esto no podía contárselo, aunque nos superara, no quería preocuparla, ella al igual que mi familia estimaba mucho a Jacob, no podía soltarle una bomba de tamaña envergadura.

- ¿Quieres comer algo? – me sonrió, sabia que mi madre podía sentir mi estado de animo, pero no me presionaría para que hablara.

- No, solo con el café esta bien – me senté en la mesa con mi café.

- ¿Cómo estuvo la despedida de Emmet y Rosalie? – pregunto cambiando de tema, esa era una de las razones por las que adoraba a mi mamá.

- Divertida – dije simplemente – ya conoces a Emmet, no paro de hacernos bromas, incluso nos dijo que nos llamaría todos los días para que no nos sintiéramos tranquilos sin sus bromas.

- Supongo que es capaz de cumplir su promesa – las dos nos largamos a reír, sabia que esto lo hacia solo para que cambiara mi estado de animo, por lo que internamente se lo agradecía.

Seguimos conversando por un buen rato hasta que mi madre comenzó a hacer el almuerzo, yo subí a mi cuarto a ordenarlo, ya que con las prisas de la mañana, estaba haciendo mi cama cuando vi en mi escritorio la foto que tenia con Edward, la tome y la mire por un momento, en verdad en la mañana me había portado muy mal con él, y mi príncipe no se merecía eso, así que cuando termine de ordenar y limpiar mi cuarto decidí llamarlo.

- _Habla Edward_ – contesto.

- Hola amor, soy yo Bella

- _Hola, dime amor ¿Qué deseas?_ - siempre tan tierno era una de las cosas que me encantaba de él.

- Quería disculparme por mi actitud de la mañana.

- _No digas nada, ya paso, solo eso –_ hubo un silencio en la línea - _¿te encuentras mejor?_

- Si y no te preocupes – sentí a mi madre subir las escaleras – bueno amor, me despido – dije antes de cortar.

- _Esta bien, te amo mi ángel_. – podía sentirlo sonreír.

- Y yo a ti… - y colgué.

Ahora si podía estar mas tranquila, en la tarde llamaría a Jake para preguntarle que estaba asiendo en el aeropuerto de Port Angeles en la mañana, sabía que me respondería y me contaría de donde conocía a Tanya. Ángela me mataría si se enteraba de lo que haría, pero era la única forma de sacarme esta duda que tenia.

-ººº-

Mañana comenzábamos nuestro ultimo año escolar, me hacia mucha ilusión eso, ya que en un año mas, Edward y yo viviríamos juntos en Chicago, y aunque mi familia no tenia el dinero que tenían los Cullen, mi padre tenia un dinero ahorrado para mi estancia allí, y con mis notas era seguro que podía conseguirme una beca que pagara mi Universidad, y perfectamente podría trabajar, aunque dudaba que Edward me dejara, ese pensamiento me hizo reír, con lo celoso y posesivo podía ser algunas veces.

Este año todos estaríamos juntos en la misma clase, hasta Ben y Ángela se había cambiado para quedar todos juntos, este año Emmet y Rose no estarían, ellos empezaban su vida universitaria, solo esperaba que les fuera muy bien.

Salí a caminar un poco, fui a una placita que estaba cerca de mi casa, y lo que vi me dejo perpleja, Jacob y Tanya estaban juntos sentados en una banca conversando, detuve mis pasos y me escondí detrás de un árbol, y yo ayer enojada con mis amigos defendiéndolo a él, si bien no lo había llamado para preguntarle ya que dormí casi todo el día, no podía ser posible ¿en verdad se unió a Tanya para separarme de Edward ? pero que estoy diciendo, desconfiar del él _¡por Dios es mi amigo!_ Era imposible, todo tenia que ser coincidencia, a lo mejor Tanya sabia que era mi amigo y estaba tratando de sacarle información sobre mi, no podía dejar esto así, corriendo me fui a mi casa, había salido sin celular justo cuando mas lo necesitaba, llegue a la casa, abrí la puerta y subí directo a mi cuarto, tome mi celular de mi mesita de noche y marque él numero de Alice.

_-¿Bella que pasa?_ – me atendió al tercer repique.

- Alice esto no lo creerás – estaba muy nerviosa, no sabia que pensaría ella de mi teoría - acabo de ver a Tanya y Jake en la plaza que esta cerca de mi casa – tenía miedo que Tanya pusiera a Jacob en mí contra, eso tenia que impedirlo – Alice respóndeme.

- _Si_ _Bella estamos todos aquí, estaba llamando a los chicos._

- Tengo miedo, que pasaría si Tanya esta tratando de convencer a Jake de que nos haga daño – le expuse mi duda.

- _Bella, ¿en verdad crees eso? lo que dijiste no explica que hacían los dos en el aeropuerto_ – ella tenia razón, pero ¿mi amigo seria capaz?

- ¡No se Alice!… ya no sé qué pensar, todo esto es muy grande, no puedo con esto, como quieres que desconfié de Jake ¡él es mi amigo! – casi le grite, estaba muy angustiada con todo esto.

- _Bella, cálmate_ – escuche la voz de Edward, algo que me tranquilizo un poco – _amor nadie esta pidiéndote que desconfíes de él, nosotros solo queremos saber que está pasando._

- _Pero hermano…_ - dijo Alice.

_- Basta Alice, pondrás más nerviosa a Bella – _le reprocho Edward. – _Ahora solo descansa, acuérdate que mañana tenemos instituto._

_- _¿Pasaras por mi? - le pregunte.

- _Claro, si eso te hace sentir bien_ – respondió mi príncipe.

- Si, no quiero llegar sola – necesitaba el apoyo de Edward en este momento, después de ver con mis propios ojos a Jake y Tanya juntos, hacia sentirme muy insegura respecto a mi amigo. – entonces me despido, Alice, Jasper, nos vemos mañana.

- _Ya veras que este año será muy entretenido_ - me afirmo Alice

- _Nos vemos mañana entonces Bella_ – Jasper

- _Adiós mi ángel, te paso a buscar mañana_ – pude sentir como los chicos salían de la habitación en donde estaban _– te amo y no dejare que nada pase, no te preocupes._

- Bueno nos vemos, te amo también – y colgó, las palabras de Edward hicieron que me tranquilizara, pero no podía dejar de pensar en la imagen del parque ¿de verdad mi amigo seria capaz de lastimarme solo por vengarse de Edward?

Solo el tiempo me respondería eso, pero quería creer con todas mis fuerzas que no seria así, que Jacob seguirá siendo el mejor de los amigos y que todo esto fue un malentendido entre todos y quisimos ver cosas que no fueron.

Ya mañana comenzaba la recta final, y tendríamos que decidir pronto nuestro rumbo, solo esperaba que nada sucediera y todo fuera solo una falsa alarma.


End file.
